


Canis Lupus

by Musichick2004



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aggression, Angst, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Canonical Character Death, Dog!Tony, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Joining forces, M/M, Wolf!Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Gibbs is Alpha of a pack of wolves just trying to get through the winter. He's confronted by a strange dog trying to protect his land. What happens when the pair are forced together due to injury and fighting a common foe, in a world where dogs and wolves are mortal enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this prompt via email from Cutsycat and jane_x80…I’m not sure how I’ll do, because I’ve never done a complete AU before, but I figured I’d give it a whirl!

The Grey Wolf Pack:

Gibbs

Ducky (Scottish Deerhound)

Stan & Abigail (aka Gail)

Ziva

Jenny

Gerald

Jimmy

Abby (Border Collie)

 

 

The Townsfolk:

Jackie and Leon Vance own Tony (Pinto Anatolian Shepherd) and Kate (Russian Black Terrier)

Tom Morrow owns Tim (Australian Shepherd) and Ellie (Golden Retriever).

Mike Franks owns Diane (Red Tamaskan), Tobias (German Long Haired Pointer) and Emily (shaggy pup).

 

 

 

The Developer:

Eli David owns Orli, Ari, Michael, and Trent (Giant Schnauzers).

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaysus, CHRIST!! Knock it off or I’ll tie your asses out in the SNOW!”

Tobias and Diane curbed their midnight snarling to a dull roar at Mike’s yelling. Diane could handle the snow, but Tobias was no fool. “You’re lucky I hate the cold.” He snapped at her.

“Or what, short stuff?” she growled, shoving his shoulder with her bony-ass nose. 

“Stop stop stop stop!” Emily yipped, her shaggy red fur bouncing with each word. “Mom, take the recliner, Dad, the couch in the study, and knock it off!” She stomped from the room and climbed back up the stairs to Mike’s bedroom. The two adults had been banned when they started fighting, and hadn’t been let back in since.

Diane blamed Tobias. She was here first, she should be the favorite, HE should be out in the cold. But NOOOO, he was “useful.” She rolled her eyes and jumped into the wide recliner by the front window. Stupid cold living room. Drafty. Bullshit. She’d kill him eventually, the whiny bastard. If their pup didn’t like him so damn much. 

*****

Tony rolled onto his back, stretched, then flopped his feet on the other side. Right onto Kate. He pretended not to notice. She grumbled and pushed him off, “come ON Tony! This bed isn’t big enough for two…you have your own, you know.”

“You’re comfy.” He said, never opening his eyes.

“You’re a giant oaf, and your stupid curly tail is tickling my nose. Now ROLL…OVER!” She got her feet under his back and shoved him in the general direction of his own bed.

“Hey, my tail might be curly, but at least you can see my face!” he barked, then rolled and dodged her lunge.

“It’s winter, Tony. It serves a purpose. You’re just fluffy all over.” She chided, then spun in a circle and laid back down. “Now go to sleep. We’ve got rounds in a few hours.”

“It’s all fur,” Tony stretched and wiggled his hips, “Under this fluff is 100% muscle.”

“Keep dreamin’ Tony. Lie down and go to sleep.”

They both laid down and listened for any unknown noises before settling in to sleep by the back door.

*****

Ellie curled tighter against Tom’s legs and slipped her nose under her paw. She wanted to be up on the other side, but it was Tim’s turn, and Tom was nothing if not fair. She sighed as she heard Tom shift and pet Tim lightly. She whined a little, and he reached back and patted her head. “now now, Ellie girl, no jealousy. Tim did good today, so did you, but he needs the attention just as much.”

Damnit, he was right. But then there was a shift and a jangle of tags as Tim stood up and shook, then stretched out at the bottom of the bed. “It’s OK,” he said as he poked Ellie, “I don’t mind.”

She jumped up with a chuff and licked his face in thanks as she snuggled up to their owner. She liked Tim. He was a good guy. A little neurotic. OK, a LOT neurotic. But in general, good.

*****

“Abby…calm down. Go to sleep.” Gibbs grumbled. Abby was rolling and spinning and flopping.

“I CAN’T! I need to go out! I’m BORED!” She flopped onto her back and looked at Gibbs upside down. “You all get to go out and hunt and everything, and I’m stuck back here with Ducky. Just cuz I’m short. It’s no fair. I’m super fast, I could totally help. Even Jimmy gets to go now! Then you just come back and you’re all tired, and I’m still WIDE AWAKE cuz I didn’t do ANYTHING today!”

Gibbs licked her ear and huffed. “You’re vulnerable. If we’re worried about you, we’ll never catch our dinner.”

“But I’m a grownup, Gibbs! You don’t have to worry about me!” Abby was a whiner. And far too bouncy for Gibbs’s tastes. He stood up and stretched, then slowly walked toward the entrance to the den.

“C’mere.” He said. She started to pout, but the look he gave her meant business. She almost crawled forward. “You want to whine, do it here. Not where I’m trying to sleep.”

Her ears and tail dropped and she let out a little whine, but he didn’t even look back. She plopped onto the ground with a sigh. “So unfair,” she mumbled.

*****

“You know Jenny’s eventually going to be a problem, right?” Gail asked, pushing her nose close to her mate’s.

Stan sighed, “yeah. Gibbs knows too. Wouldn’t be as bad if he hadn’t let her think they’d be mates.”

Gail chuffed, “He hasn’t kept a mate in as long as I’ve known him.”

Stan pulled his lips back into a grin, “remember that wolfdog that tried to weasel her way in? She thought he bought her lines, but he knew she was just a dog.”

Gail curled her lip and shook her head, “and RED? Really?”

Stan looked at her, “hon, you’ve got a tinge of red there.”

She snarled, “a tinge, not a coat full. I’m no mutt.”

Stan licked her face, “no, you’re not. But she did have a nice tail…”

Gail jumped him and snapped at his cheek for that one, and it turned into a playful wrestling match in the dark of their den.

*****

Eli sat at his computer going through the numbers, his hand resting on Orli’s head. He’d admit to having his favorites. She may be slightly smaller than the boys, but she was faster, smarter, and just as ruthless. If he wasn’t around, SHE was alpha of their little pack, and that meant she got to sit with him.

Ari and Michael sat together, glaring at Eli’s newest acquisition. He’d come from a different trainer, someone in England, but they could tell he was good. Eli seemed to think so. They wondered when the time would come when they’d have to re-negotiate the pecking order. Michael was looking forward to moving up at least one rung over the newbie.

*****

As the moon rose over the valley, Ducky sat on the ridge. The dens he called home behind him, and the human village below. Abby had never known human affection, so he alone felt trapped between the two worlds. Good and bad existed in Dogs, Humans, and Wolves alike. He was forever grateful Gibbs was one of the best and had stayed his friend, against the wishes of the other wolves as they slowly joined his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's an intro to the characters properly! Not all of them, but some. Mostly, I'm procrastinating the naughty stuff for dad's gift lol


	3. Chapter 3

Come on slowpoke!” Tony trotted ahead of Kate, always up for a good round of teasing about her shorter legs and slightly impaired abilities in the deep snow, especially in the very early hours of the morning.  
  
“Oh, can it Tony!” She shouted back. If her fur didn’t attract clumps of snow, making her look like a damn rolling snowball, this would be a lot easier. While she was glad for the warmth, sometimes she did wish Leon or Jackie would trim her fur back like they did in the summer. Finally, they got to the fence and the drifts were significantly easier to maneuver. Here she took advantage of her padded feet and raced past him unexpectedly, kicking snow in his face as she ran. “Ha! Take that!”   
  
Tony sputtered and shook the snow from his nose, then tore after her. “And you call me a pup!” he yelled, and then, suddenly, barreled into her frozen form.   
  
“Shhh,” she growled at him. Normally, he’d snap at taking orders from her (he was here first, and frankly, he was still Alpha), but her hackles were raised, and she’d crouched slightly.   
  
Tony pulled his ears forward and listened. He lowered his head slightly, his tail perfectly still, and he heard it. Two sets of large paws pacing along the opposite fence. Their usual conflicts were with humans attempting to break into the Vance estate, but they were trained for anything. This was coming from the woods side of the property. If a dangerous animal were to venture in, it could pose a risk for the children especially. Tony looked at Kate, and the pair split up, intending to flank the intruders. They stealthily slipped under the fence where they could, and Tony just had to trust that Kate knew what she was doing.   
  
He crouched and crept forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of their potential attackers before pouncing on them…and, of course, Kate jumped the gun. He heard her snarling and barking just as a huge grey form came into view, and he knew he had the advantage of surprise. He leapt up and tackled the snarling animal, tussling and angling for a good grip through the thick fur. Finally, he used his slightly slimmer body and greater flexibility to pin his opponent, who suddenly stopped fighting. Panting, he took a second to realize what he was fighting.   
  
“I don’t take kindly to scum like you on my property,” he growled at the wolf. “I don’t know why you’re here, but next time, you won’t leave.”   
  
He swore the snarky bastard actually grinned as he spoke, “you should check on your friend.”   
  
Tony heard a low growl and raised his eyes slightly to see a female wolf in front of him. She looked a little roughed up, but Tony wasn’t about to take on two wolves, one almost as large as he was, the other slightly larger. He backed up slowly, watching as the male stood to his full height and shook the snow off his back as if nothing had happened. When he turned back toward Tony, he fixed him with his ice blue eyes. “See you around, pretty boy.”   
  
And then they were gone. Tony wasn't 100% sure why they were there, but he immediately ran back to Kate. She was sitting back on her haunches, worrying at the gash in her foreleg. “Stop it, you’ll make it worse,” he growled. He wanted to tell her it was her own stupid fault, but she looked guilty enough. “Come on. Back to the house.” He helped her stand and she leaned on him as she hopped back on 3 legs.

“What the hell, Tony?” Kate snapped, almost stumbling into the house. “Why would friggin wolves be at our doorstep?”

Tony snorted, “I’m guessing it had something to do with the fat rabbit that was sitting in the garden. We interrupted their breakfast.”

*****

“Ugh, I need a bath.” Gail stopped and shook her whole body for the fourth time, wincing at the bruising she knew was going to form on her shoulder. “I stink like dog.”

Jethro just kept trotting along, “you can have a bath after we find food.”

“We’d _have_ food if those two imbeciles hadn't stopped us. I could've slipped under that fence, grabbed the rabbit, and been gone in under 2 minutes. They probably don't even know _why_ we were there.”

“They were protecting their territory, Abigail. You think I'd allow _them_ that close to our den? They're not that different from us.” Jethro called over his shoulder as she ran to catch up.

“Not that different? They're lazy, stupid, princesses who couldn't take care of themselves if they tried. The only food they recognize looks like rabbit shit in a bag.” She was, obviously, not a fan of domestication.

“I don't understand their attachment to the two-legged animals, but they see them as family. I won't criticize anyone for protecting family. Now shut it.” Jethro froze and dropped his head to sniff the ground. He looked at his second and together they swung out and flanked the unsuspecting buck.

*****

“Wolves? Like, ones that eat sheep? I heard Tom tell his grandpups a story where a wolf dressed up like a sheep and fooled them all!” Tim was stomping nervously and occasionally spinning in a circle. “I mean, we could increase our rounds...move the girls more randomly to keep them from predicting a pattern to our movements…” He started scratching patterns in the dirt, “we’ll keep them tight together, no splitting off. Ellie, you can stay with the young ones…” He didn't realize he was mostly talking to himself as Tony rolled his eyes.

“If this is what neutering does, I'm extra glad they stick you in a room when you're in heat, Kate.” He shuddered. “He’s a nervous wreck.”

Kate snapped at Tony, “keep it up and I'll bust out. You won't be able to resist. I'm too valuable to have mutt pups, and you're cheaper to fix.”

Tony gagged, “you're like my _sister_! Ew.”

Ellie shook, tags jingling and the two larger dogs looked at her. “He's just trying to keep the girls safe. If wolves are venturing this close to town, they might be running out of things to eat, and sheep are a much bulkier meal than rabbits. Don't worry, he’ll have a complex arrangement of coordinated movements to memorize fairly soon.”

Kate sighed. “And I'm trapped indoors for 3 days at least. And I had to get extra shots. Stupid giant fleabag.”

Tony snorted, “well, at least you coated her in slobber. I just hope Leon lets me do rounds myself. Last time there were issues when you went into heat, he asked Mike to bring Diane down.” He shuddered. “She’s...well, she's just a piece of work.”

“Maybe he’ll send Toby?” Ellie asked.

“Toby’s a hunting dog. Birds, mostly. That's what his whole line was bred for. He’s not much of a guard dog,” Tim piped up from the back of the room. “Kind of like I'm a herding dog. I'd probably pee all over my foot if I saw a wolf.”

“You pee on your foot anyway,” Ellie said, with a snort.

Later that night, after Tom had left with Tim and Ellie, Leon opened the door for Tony. “Alright buddy, you see trouble, you come back here. No matter what. You take on something by yourself, and Mike is bringing Diane in the morning.”

Tony sat at the door, listening, tail wagging in excitement. He chuffed in agreement, then bolted out the door. He caught a whiff of wolf scent, but it was on the wind, not near their property. He’d keep his nose to the ground for a while.

*****

“You got _pinned_ ? By a _dog_ ?” Abby’s jaw dropped. Gibbs growled at her, but she couldn't help herself. She wiggled in amusement. “Was he super big? Like, Ducky is taller than you, but he’s skinny, so it’s not like he’s _actually_ bigger than you. Was this dog bigger? He had to be...cuz there's no way he could have any other advantage over you...was he cute? Not that you'd notice, cuz you were fighting and all that, but if you think about it, maybe you could remember? Maybe I could go down there and meet him?”

“Enough!” Gibbs snarled. “Yes, there _are_ occasions where someone may have a small, temporary advantage over me. Nobody is perfect. And if I wanted him dead, he’d be dead, but it wasn't worth the fight. Now, if you want to continue your yapping, go do it with Ducky or Jimmy and you can come back when you're done.”

Abby thought about it, but decided she’d rather stay with Gibbs. She snapped her mouth shut and nuzzled and licked his chin. “Sorry.” She said, then went to curl up in a corner.

Gibbs looked fondly at the small, longhaired, mostly-black dog. “Oh, come here.” He motioned to his side as he laid down. They'd all had their fill of venison, and it was time to sleep it off. Abby bounced happily over and spun in about 17 tight circles before snuggling against the thick blanket of fur that was his belly. He licked her head gently as she wriggled as close as she could. Her outer coat was long, but she didn't have much of an undercoat to speak of, so he knew she needed the warmth as much as the affection.

Abby snuggled close until she felt the soft fluff of Gibbs’s undercoat. It was almost the only thing ‘soft’ about him, and she was glad she got to get close enough to see it. Nobody got close to him anymore, and sometimes that made Abby sad. She didn’t remember her parents, or whether she had any siblings, and Gibbs was the closest thing to a father she’d ever had. She could tell, too, that he’d had pups before. The look in his eyes sometimes when she was being extra snuggly, or how he knew just how to calm her when there was an especially loud clap of thunder. Those didn’t come naturally to a big tough alpha without cause. Or the way he curled around her, his body protecting hers, his tail resting against her side and occasionally tickling her. She snorted a little from that, and yawned, falling asleep to his low chuckle as he brought his tail back and made sure to keep it away from her nose.   
  
*****   
  
“Wolves?” Diane’s ears perked up at that. She wondered if it was the pack she’d tried to join before Mike had brought Toby into the house. The alpha may have been a bastard, but he was damn hot, and powerful. Diane liked anyone with power. Maybe she could convince Emily to come with her. Run away, find this pack, find the alpha who had sent her back to Mike with her tail between her legs when she mentioned pups. 

Toby snarled, “snap out of it Diane. He didn’t want you. He doesn’t want pups. Hell, at the time, YOU didn’t want pups, you just wanted to trap him. Don’t use OUR pup to try.”  
  
Diane lunged at him, rolling him easily at first, but he was able to get his feet against her belly and pushed her off, and the two were rolling around on the ground, snarling, and knocked into an end table.   
  
Mike jumped up and grabbed the lamp, then reached into the fray and grabbed each of their scruffs. “I warned you two,” he growled, almost as well as any dog, and dragged them outside. He attached each to a thick collar chained to separate doghouses. “You wanna fight, do it out here. Kill each other or not, at this point, you’re driving me insane enough to not care.” He checked each house for ample straw, a full bowl of water, and poured food into their bowls before going inside and bolting the door.   
  
Toby shivered against the straw, rolling and stomping and trying to make something of a bed he could sleep against and keep warm. The house was insulated, but not heated. “This is your fault, bitch.”   
  
“Maybe if you were more of a stud, I wouldn’t be thinking about how strong and powerful that wolf was.” Diane tossed back, through the door of her own house.   
  
Toby shook his head and started working at the stupid collar. “I’ll show you STUD…” he mumbled.   
  
In the morning, Mike came out to check on the dogs. “Aw hell,” he said, when he noticed Toby’s collar was chewed and dragged outside the house. He ran toward Diane’s and started laughing. The pair were scraped up and covered in slobber from an obviously rough fight, but judging by Toby’s sleeping position practically on top of Diane, they’d obviously worked some of it out.   
  
He was just glad she wasn’t in heat. He didn’t need more pups. 

*****

“We’re going to keep an eye on this, Orli.” Eli said, gently stroking his female’s head as he read the town-wide email. “If they have a problem with wolves, they’ll be much more likely to sell. And sell cheap.”   
  
Orli listened silently, holding her post at her master’s side.   
  
“And if these problems DON’T continue? Perhaps we can make them happen.” Eli pulled up a satellite map of the town and zoomed in on the Morrow farm. “A few sheep go missing, who will they blame?” He grinned, “maybe a child or two…” he scrolled over to the Vance estate. “But let’s wait and see what these wolves do on their own, shall we?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid further confusion between Abby (mostly black border collie pup) and Abigail (reddish wolf, Gibbs's second with Stan), I've started calling the wolf Gail.
> 
> I'll edit the previous chapters later today.

Thankfully, the days of Kate’s confinement were fairly uneventful. Tony was bored, and actually somewhat HOPING something would happen, but the wolves stayed far away. He attributed it to his tough dog routine. He’d tackled their Alpha, of course they wouldn’t come back to challenge him! Whenever he was back inside, however, Kate made sure to keep his ego in check.   
  
“Have you seen any rabbits? Deer? Tony, the world doesn’t revolve around you. They’ll be back if they’re hungry, and frankly, they’ll probably go after Ellie and Tim and the sheep next. You might be a hearty meal, but sheep are slower.”  
  
“You callin’ me fat?” Tony scoffed. He always was a bit sensitive about how his fluff made him look chunkier than he actually was. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been running TWICE as much these past few days, to make up for you being a couch potato!”   
  
Kate rolled her eyes and flopped onto her side, yes, on the couch. “Not my fault they spoil me. You’re just jealous.”   
  
The next morning, Leon let Kate out with Tony. “Keep it civil, guys. She gets hurt again and I won’t be happy!” He sighed and shook his head as they tore out of the house and scrabbled across the deck, wrestling immediately in the newly-fallen snow. They may be well-trained, but they couldn’t resist a little play time.   
  
After getting some of their energy out, Kate and Tony settled into their routine. Tony purposely kept his strides a little shorter without mentioning it—he was always fond of mocking Kate, but he didn’t want to actually hurt her feelings. Suddenly, he froze. “You hear that?”   
  
Kate stopped, her ears turning to search for the sound Tony heard. She shook her head. They stood still, waiting, until they both flinched. A yelp of pain hit their ears, distant and barely heard, but disturbing nonetheless. “Get help.” Tony snarled as he flew across the yard and over the 5 foot fence with ease, hearing Kate’s howls as she ran back to the house.   
  
Tony smelled blood. Blood wasn’t good. He ran as fast as he could, stretching his body to the max and powering through the untouched snow. The yelps hadn’t died down, so he wasn’t too late. Yet. He followed his ears and his nose, coursing through the trees and deep brush until he spotted a giant brown form roaring and snarling at a nook in a tree. Inside the nook, barely out of reach of the long claws of the bear, was what looked like a small black pup, scrabbling to make herself as small as possible, while yelping and howling for help. 

  
Tony didn’t think twice. His ancestors were bred to fight giant animals like bears, wolves, even tigers, to protect their charges, and he let instinct take over. He barreled straight for the soft skin of the bear’s cheek and throat, letting his 145 pound body do the work of pulling the skin open, before dropping down and backing away from the swinging claws. Immediately he dropped into a low crouch and kept himself in front of the tree, growling deep in his chest. Every time the bear lifted an arm or turned his head, Tony lunged, staying either close to his body, or far away from the deadly claws. He wasn’t successful every time, but soon his snout was covered in blood. The bear had made the mistake of aiming for his chest and throat, two areas most effectively protected by his thick skin and coat, and each time, Tony had caught a good chunk of his throat in his jaws.    
  
Suddenly, he heard the rumble of approaching paws and felt another large animal by his side. He didn’t dare chance looking away from the very angry animal in front of him, he just had to hope it was friend, not foe. His sense of smell was overpowered by the blood in and around his nose, and he hoped it was Kate and his friends. Until the gravelly voice told him exactly how screwed he was. “Distract him your way. I’ll take him down.” Without thought, Tony obeyed. At least he’d survive the bear. He’d deal with the wolves next, if he had the strength. He could feel himself bleeding from a gash on his belly, but he feigned a lunge again, focusing the bear’s attention on him. The Alpha wolf slowly inched to the side, and Tony lunged one more time, snarling at the bear until he leaned forward to lash at him. With that opening, the wolf sank his teeth into the exposed flesh Tony had torn at earlier, and began jerking his body, tearing the wound more, until the bear collapsed. Tony lunged forward and latched onto the windpipe of the weakened animal, snarling until he felt its breath stop beneath them.    
  
Tony spat the fur from his teeth and straightened, attempting to appear larger than he was, in the face of his temporary ally. The wolf kept his body stiff as he released the bear’s throat as well, and slowly slid his tongue across his bloodied lips. Then he nodded at Tony. “Thank you. Abby owes you her life, which means I owe you as well. She’s very important to me.”   
  
Tony blinked and then realized that, at some point, the small black dog had emerged from her hiding place, shaking and limping, to plaster herself against the large wolf’s hindquarters. He nodded in return, but before he could say anything, he felt his legs begin to shake. Suddenly, he was on the ground, and his vision was blurring just as three other wolves surrounded him.   
  
“ _ Shit _ .”   
  
*****   
  
“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Gail said as she skidded to a stop in front of the unconscious dog.    
  
“I’m sure his friends will figure out where he is,” Stan added, feeling just a little bad about the injuries to the dog’s abdomen.    
  
“Gibbs! He saved me! You can’t let him die!” Abby whined, trying to ignore the ache in her leg, and her guilt over the whole situation.    
  
Gibbs surveyed the pack members who had accompanied him to find Abby. He’d deal with her and Jimmy later. “Gail, take Abby back. NOW.” He snarled. She started to protest, but he fixed his glare on her and growled.    
  
“Come on Abs.” She nosed the little dog and practically carried her by her scruff back towards the dens.    
  
“You two, help me get him up.” He looked at Stan and Jenny as they paused. “Do I have to repeat myself? I’m carrying him back. Ducky can patch him up. Now MOVE!”    
  
Stan and Jenny shared a look of confusion at their Alpha’s sudden affection for yet another dog, but they obeyed. Soon, and with quite a bit of effort, they were able to get the huge dog onto Gibbs’s back, and he slowly made his way back to the dens, wincing at the amount of blood seeping through his fur. He wasn’t sure if this dog would make it, but he had to have Ducky try.    
  
*****   
“No…nononononono!” Kate wailed. There was blood. A lot of blood. And fur. And the whole area smelled like dog and bear and wolf. And Tony was gone. She sniffed every bit of blood and howled when she found the large red splotch that smelled like Tony. She snarled when she saw the drag marks that told her the wolves had taken him AND the bear. She yelped when Leon pulled her leash tight before she could run into the depths of the forest following the trail.   
  
“We’re not going there by ourselves, Katie. Let’s get someone who knows what the hell he’s doing out here.” Kate whimpered as Leon forced her back toward the house.    
  
The wolves had Tony. They were going to kill him, or had killed him. They were going to eat him. She was only joking about him being a hearty meal! Mike would come and help. Toby was an excellent tracker. They’d find Tony. Maybe Tim and Ellie could help. Tom loved Tony—he’d helped Leon and Jackie pick each of them. She’d find those wolves, and they’d pay for hurting Tony. For hurting her family.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Tony groaned at the ache in his back and the pain in his belly. He slowly blinked open his eyes...then yipped at the tiny black nose only an inch away.

“He’s awake! He’s awake! I’ll get Gibbs! He’s awake! You're gonna be OK, Ducky is amazing. He patched up my leg like it was nothing! Gibbs is still super mad, but not at you. I think he likes you. Jenny wasn't happy, but…”

“Abby…” a quiet voice stopped the little dog’s yapping and bouncing, and then she ran out of the den. Soon, the tallest dog Tony had ever met came into view. “Let our guest gather his bearings before you barrage him with information.” He was older, and thin-framed, with a wiry coat and a strange accent Tony couldn't place. Somewhere between wolf and European.

Tony tried to roll off his side, but the dog nosed his shoulder down. “I’d lie still for a while, young man. I may have been raised by a veterinarian, but I'm lacking in sophisticated equipment that could heal you faster.”

Tony complied. How this unlikely pair had saved him from a pack of 4 grey wolves, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Now, as Abby began, you should speak with our illustrious leader. He carried you here on his back, but we all assumed you would do better waking to a less contentious face. My name is Ducky. This pup is Abby. And Gibbs is our pack leader.”

“Gibbs?” Tony was still fuzzy in the brain.

“Yes. Do not be alarmed.” Ducky sat back on his haunches and lowered his head as Tony felt someone coming closer. He craned his neck to see the large Alpha wolf slowly entering the cave where he was lying. He tried not to panic.

“Abby tells me you're awake.” The large animal stepped closer and sniffed at him.

“Right as rain, I'll just be leaving now…” Tony tried to get up, but the low growl from the Alpha practically pushed him back down.

“Ducky says you’ll be laid up for a while. That bear did a number to your guts. He did what he could, but if you move around, you’ll undo his good work.”

Tony swallowed hard. “Uh... thanks? Look, I helped your pup, you saved my ass, we’re even. My friends will be looking for me, and…” he was almost going to say he didn't want the wolves to get hurt.  _ Ha _ . “And I'd rather them  _ not _ be killed because they came barging in here.”

Gibbs huffed in amusement. “Yes, your female has come far enough to discover where the bear attacked Abby. But your human pulled her back home. We assume to gather reinforcements. Don't worry, we are quite adept at hiding our tracks. When you are well enough to make the journey, one of us will accompany you back to your soft bed and pellet food.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “the food may suck, but the bed sure as hell beats the hard dirt in here.” He wasn't going to apologize for enjoying the finer things in life.

“Well, the bed might suck, but at least you're eating like a king tonight. You helped take it down, you and I get first pick of the bear. I picked for you.” Gibbs stepped outside the cave briefly and when he returned, he tossed a few chunks of raw meat at Tony's feet. “Half the heart, half the liver. Or thereabouts. I ate the rest.”

Tony eyed the meat suspiciously. He’d been given raw bones before, but this was...pungent.

“Oh, just eat it or I will.” Gibbs scoffed, then chuckled as Tony's stomach growled. Tony took a tentative bite, then quickly tore into the flesh in front of him, growling slightly in appreciation. “I'll turn you wild yet, pretty boy,” Gibbs said with a smirk as he turned to leave.

Ducky followed his friend to the entrance of his den. “I'm glad he is staying with me. I am concerned he will reopen his wounds if he cannot remain still for several days, with minimal activity for several more.”

Gibbs nodded, “the pack respects your space, Duck. That's not going to change. I'll check on him tomorrow. I have to deal with Abby and Jimmy now.”

Ducky cringed. “Don't be too harsh, Jethro.”

The use of his given name made Gibbs's fur stand on end and he snarled a warning, “I'll tend to them as I see fit. If that's a problem, I've never forced anyone to stay.”

Ducky sighed, “Gibbs. I'll not be bullied like that. I'm not questioning your authority, just asking that you keep in mind their level of maturity. Yes, they should have known better than to go off alone, but they are still pups, really. And dear Jimmy seems to be quite enamored with little Abby, who tends to be a bit spoiled sometimes…”

Gibbs curled his lip, but he couldn't argue. He let Abby get away with a lot. He needed to put his foot down now, but he also had to change how he treated her too. He decided to think on it some more, and retreated to his den. Abby wisely stayed with Gerald the rest of the day. Stan and Gail weren't letting her near Jimmy, Ziva and Jenny never really liked her, and Ducky had said the dog needed rest, so Gerald was the last option.

*****

“Thanks Mike, I'll see you in the morning. Tom will be grateful to borrow Diane too. I know she's not trained in herding, but she'll help guard at least. You'll be paid with enough mutton and wool to last you a whole year!” Leon hung up the kitchen phone and turned toward Kate. She’d ignored her dinner, staring out the sliding glass doors, watching what she could see of the woods for any inkling of a sign of Tony. “Hey girl, if he’s out there, we’ll get him. Get some rest, huh?”

Kate whined a little under her breath. There was a lot of blood. Not all of it was Tony's, but enough. He was good, really good, but she didn't think he was good enough to take on a bear  _ and _ wolves.

*****

“Hmmm...the wolves have taken a valuable protection dog? Convenient.” Eli grinned as he read the email he’d intercepted. “It really is a pity I couldn't pass you off as wolves...then we could join in the 'hunt.’” He laughed evilly. These stupid peasants would give up their land yet. If this dog came back unharmed, he’d up the ante.


	6. Chapter 6

“Duck, I’ll be calling a pack meeting tonight. If you need us, we won't be far.” Gibbs said to the elder dog.

“If it involves the pack, shouldn't I be involved?” Ducky was aware his position in the pack was unique, but he didn't like drawing attention to it by avoiding pack activities.

“You are caring for the dog. This has to do with Abby and Jimmy.”

Ducky nodded. “Fill me in when you can. And his name is Tony, in case you were interested.”

“Thanks Duck.”  _ Tony. _ Gibbs looked back at his friend's den. He was intrigued by this dog, this Tony. Then again, he tended to have a soft spot for outcasts, and in the wolf world, any dog was an outcast. He’d have to talk with him after he addressed some of the issues in his pack.

Soon, the adults were gathered in a circle around Abby and Jimmy. Jimmy had tried to plead with his mother to hide from the pack, but she’d hear none of it. “Today we had an incident that could have ended badly. Due to the negligence and irresponsibility of our youngest pack members, another canid was severely injured, and others of our pack were put in grave danger. It was only through the bravery of a stranger that we were unharmed.” Abby and Jimmy ducked their heads low to the ground, their ears flat to their heads in shame. “While I'm sure we all recognize that age played a part in this transgression, I cannot ignore the disobedience. You both knew you were not to go out alone like that. No matter your excuse, you wandered far from the dens, and were very lucky that there were only minor injuries. Jimmy,” Gibbs stepped close to the young wolf. “Your hunting privileges have been revoked. I thought you were ready, but by bringing Abby into danger, and then leaving her there, you have proven you are still just a pup.”

“But I came to get help!” Jimmy whined, lowering his body to the ground.

“You left a defenseless pup!” Gibbs roared. Jimmy cried and rolled onto his side in utter submission. Stan had to step in front of Gail to keep her from lunging forward to protect him. Gibbs straightened and took a breath. “This is not all your responsibility, but you need to accept that you screwed up.”

Jimmy rolled back onto his belly and whimpered. “Yes, sir.”

“Back to your den. I will discuss the rest of your punishment with your parents.” He backed away and Jimmy scuttled through the opening and ran back to his den. Quickly, Gibbs closed the circle and approached Abby, disapproval clear on his face. “Abby. You pressured Jimmy to take you out hunting on your own. You took advantage of his youth and his feelings for you, and you put us  _ all _ in danger.”

Abby cried and laid herself as flat to the ground as possible.

Gibbs continued, “unfortunately, I have let you get away with far too much around here. For this reason, I’m leaving your punishment up to Stan.”

Stan’s head shot up. He was going to have to discipline the boss’s daughter? Really?  _ Shiiiit. _ “Uh, Boss? You sure about that?”

Gibbs growled at him, “yes. I may be the head of this pecking order, but you're number 2, and everyone needs to recognize that.” He glared at Abby, “ _ Everyone _ .”

Stan nodded, glanced at Gail, then stepped forward. “If it is acceptable to Gibbs, you’ll be on scat duty.”

Abby’s head cocked in confusion. “But there's no pups!”

Gibbs growled at her interruption, and Stan continued. “The dog cannot walk. It should be up to the lowest ranking pack member to clean up after him. In terms of scavenging in the future, you will be allowed out when Gibbs determines you have earned the privilege, not a second before. Lastly, you’ll be sleeping with Gail in our den until you're allowed back to the alpha’s den. And  _ not _ with Jimmy.” He glanced at Gibbs for approval, who nodded. “Now go wait with him.”

Abby slunk away, running as fast as she could with her belly close to the ground once she was outside the circle. Stan closed in beside Gibbs as he threw his head back, eyes closed, and a loud, clear howl erupted from his body. Quickly, Stan and Gail joined in, followed by the rest of the pack.

Tony’s head jerked up at the hauntingly beautiful sound coming from outside the den. “What’s that?” He asked Ducky. The elder dog was lying at the entrance watching whatever was going on.

“Pack meeting. They’ll go on for a while.” Ducky responded.

“You're not down there with them?” Tony asked.

Ducky stood and stepped back into the den. “My position here is...unique. I’m welcomed, but my days of howling at the moon are long over. I defer to Alpha Gibbs within the group and with regards to pack issues, but personally, we respect each other equally.”

Tony shifted slightly with a wince. “But you're a dog…”

“We’re all Canids, my boy. Your ancestors, mine, and the wolves’ ran together, why shouldn't we be able to do so now? Just because I'm tall and thin, or Abby is small and overly energetic?”

Tony had to admit, he had a point. So far, this pack wasn't what he’d expected. He figured they'd be simple, stupid animals, vicious and only focused on feeding and rutting against each other willy nilly. If the rest of them were half the wolf Gibbs was, he’d have to eat crow (not really...the bear was good though).

Tony relaxed on the leaves Ducky had brought for his head. Soon, he heard a soft howl coming from one of the dens...and a squeaky, high pitched voice joined. Then a third, lower pitched than all the rest and unevenly cried. He lifted his head and realized the third voice was his own. He clamped down and ducked his head, but Ducky laid next to him. “It’s natural, son. When Gibbs calls, we all want to join in. You'll feel more comfortable with it when your body is healed a bit.”

“I'm not a damn wolf.” Tony grumbled.

Ducky snorted as he curled closer to Tony, checking his wounds inconspicuously. “We’re all wolves, deep down. Now get some rest.”

Tony didn't want to...he’d been napping all day… But Ducky's comforting presence and warmth against his back soon had him falling asleep to the harmonies of 7 wolves and one dog howling into the wind.

*****

“How come I have to go?” Tim whined, pulling back on the leash. “I don't wanna! I'm not a hunting dog, I'm not a guard dog, I'm a herding dog. You're not going to be herding wolves. I should be back with the girls!”

“Tim!” Tom said, sternly, “knock it off. We'll get back to the fields soon, but I need your nose.” He held Tony's collar in front of Tim's nose. “Find him. Come on, bud, you've done it before.”

Tim inhaled deeply, but whined anyway. He'd found some lost ewes in the spring. He'd never searched in the snow for a friend in danger. And Diane was back with Ellie. She didn't know the girls. She wasn't a herding dog. She should be out here searching for wolves. She practically looked like a coy-dog herself.

“Jesus, Boy,” Toby growled as he approached with Mike, “just take a whiff and grow a pair.”

Tim narrowed his eyes and growled.

“Oh, that's right… Haven't had any in awhile, huh?” Toby snorted at his own joke.

“Bite me, Toby. At least Ellie and I can do whatever we want  _ whenever _ we want.” They'd indulged on occasion, and Tim didn't care who knew.

Tom and Mike pulled their dogs apart as Leon approached with Kate. “Alright guys, let's see if we can't follow their tracks.” He slung his rifle over his shoulder as Mike checked his weapons. “Didn't snow last night, so we might get somewhere. If Tony's alive, he found somewhere to hole up. He’s smart, he’s survived on his own for a few days before. Let's get him.”

Kate sauntered between the two males. “We’ll find him. And we’ll get the sons of bitches who hurt him. You hear me?” Tim nodded and licked at her chin in submission.

Toby huffed at the female’s dominant attitude, but nodded his agreement. “Mike said he’s never hunted wolf before. He wouldn't be opposed to a new rug.”


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed, and this morning Stan was getting more worried. “Gibbs, they're getting closer. He can walk now, let Ducky take him toward the village.”

Gibbs shook his head. “He can barely make it to the front of the den. He can leave in a few more days.”

Stan nodded, and sighed. “I’ll tell the others.” Gibbs stayed on the ridge and watched the big dog lying in the sun, with Abby bouncing around him. She’d taken a liking to him, as had young Jimmy. Gail wasn't entirely pleased that her pup was spending his punishment romping with three dogs, but they all had work to do.

“Heya handsome,” Gibbs felt the smaller wolf slide her body against his. He groaned.

“Yes, Jenn?”

“How come you're up here all alone?” She sat close to him, pressed against his side.

“Because I feel like it.” He stayed where he was. Her touch was not welcome, but he wouldn't be moved by her.

“You know, I'm sure you could send Abby home with him.” She gestured toward the odd trio outside Ducky's den. “She’d be safer with her own kind, don't you think?” He blinked slowly, keeping his cool. “And then…” she dipped her head down slightly and slid her nose along his neck, “you’d have an empty den...room for a--”

Gibbs cut her off with a snarl and gripped her snout in his jaws. She yelped and dropped to the ground and he released her. “I have no interest in your affections. You will not be alpha bitch. Get back to your den. If you have a problem with Abby's place in this pack, you are welcome to find another.”

Jenny shook her head and backed away. “You’re making a mistake,” she mumbled. She deserved a place at his side. She'd spent many a night in his den before the pup came along, but she'd never managed to do it while she was in heat. Damn his self control. She'd have him soon enough.

At Ducky's den, Tony was laughing and playing with the little dog. Abby was enjoying having someone closer to her age besides Jimmy to talk to when the wolves were out hunting. “I mean, I love Ducky, but come on, it gets so boring here. I need a job, you know?”

“He cares about you, Abs. You're like his pup, maybe he can't see past the differences. And going out alone and disobeying his orders wasn't the best way to prove he’s wrong.” Tony told her.

Abby flopped on the ground, rolling her small body in the fresh snow, “yeah, that was kinda dumb. Sorry you got hurt.”

Tony chuffed. “I live to serve.”

“Don't all dogs?”

Abby hopped to her feet with a snarl.

“Oh, come on pipsqueak.” A small, dark wolf sauntered out of the bushes. “Scram.”

Abby growled at her. Tony had to try very hard to keep from laughing at the adorable sound. “You can't tell me what to do, Ziva. You're just a scout.”

The stranger raised her head and tail and curled her lips at the small dog, “a scout who could eat you if I chose.”

Tony wasn't laughing anymore. He pulled his feet under himself and lifted into a crouch, pushing slightly in front of Abby. “I might not be 100%, but do you really want to open that can of worms?” He flashed his large teeth at her and his low growl shook the dirt beneath them. If he were healthy, he was certain he could take her down. Jimmy came running forward, but Ducky stopped him. This wasn't his fight.

The female wolf looked at Tony carefully, then decided to drop her tail to a neutral position. Tony gently lowered his hindquarters. “I'd rather see you return to where you belong. Alpha Gibbs is risking the safety of the pack by keeping you here. He should have left you in the snow, but he lets his affections for dogs affect his judgement. And I'm certain Abby would be happy with the humans too. Your presence, and hers, only causes problems for us.”

Tony huffed. “You’re questioning the judgment of your alpha? Maybe that’s the reason you’re just a scout.”

Ziva growled at him. “Dogs have no place in the wild. None of you. You weaken our pack leader, and by extension, the whole pack. I just want to see Alpha Gibbs return to his former glory. He cannot do that with DOGS holding him back.”

At this, Ducky stepped forward. “Miss Ziva,” His voice wasn’t kind now. Tony’s eyebrows twitched in surprise at the threat in his eyes. For a wiry old guy, he was kindof scary. “You knew nothing of Alpha Gibbs before he started accepting Canids of all shapes and sizes. There is no ‘former’ glory, you are simply trying to explain away your hatred. Now leave my den, before you regret it.”

Ziva scoffed, until Ducky surged forward and thrust his chest against her, glaring down at her in a show of dominance he obviously rarely used, but was completely comfortable with. Jimmy stood beside him, growling and snarling as best he could. He looked up to Ducky, and while his parents were uneasy around dogs, they raised him to be respectful, at least. Tony’s low warning added to the show, and finally Ziva turned and left.

Ducky stood in front of his charges until he was certain Ziva was gone, and then he released the breath he was holding. Tony looked at him with concern. “Hey, is she usually this bad?”

Ducky shook his head. “She really does respect Gibbs, in some ways, but she’s always tried to do her own thing. She came to the pack after being forced to kill her own brother. Her old pack was much more vicious than this one, and she’s always had a hard time finding her way. If it weren’t for her views against dogs, it wouldn’t be much of an issue. You seem to be bringing out the worst in her.” His sad smile made Tony groan.

“Duck, if I’m causing issues, I should go. If you were the one to help me out, it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows with my friends or the humans. It’d be safer for everyone.”

Ducky shoved into him with his head and Tony yelped in pain. “Yeah, you’re not going very far with that, young man.”

Abby whimpered, “Don’t go, Tony! Most of us really like you! OK, at least the ones who’ve talked to you. Ziva and Jenny suck. Jenny’s just mad cuz Gibbs won’t mate with her and make her Alpha too, so her opinion doesn’t count, and Ziva’s new and she doesn’t count either. Plus, you’re like, WAY cool and you actually tackled Alpha Gibbs!”

Ducky sighed and looked at Tony. “You told her?”

Tony snorted, “she asked if I’d met him before. So…yup.”

Abby’s butt wiggled in excitement. “Nobody’s tackled Gibbs. Ever. Like, really, even if he tries to spar, he ALWAYS wins. And you’re just a dog.” Tony shot her a glare, “I mean, no offense, cuz, duh, I’m a dog too, and Ducky’s a dog, and dogs are cool, but I guess it’s just that wolves spend their whole lives fighting for everything, so I can’t imagine a dog being able to beat him, y’know? Like, maybe you’re good, but fighting for your life every day is different.”

Tony lowered his head to the dirt and stuck his tongue out to quickly lick Abby’s snout. “You see him as indestructible.”

Abby whined, “yeah. He has to be. Cuz he’s Alpha.”

Tony tilted his head to the side slightly, “well, I didn’t ACTUALLY beat him. I’m pretty sure we were fairly evenly matched, and then Gail came and tipped the scales. He LET me pin him so I’d see her. He was pretty smug about it.”

Abby yipped and play bowed in excitement, “he’s TOTALLY indestructible!”

Gibbs watched the whole exchange with Ziva, and after, from the ridge across from Ducky’s den. Even injured, Tony had diffused the situation. Ducky was good, and Ziva respected him to some extent, but Tony was willing to injure himself more to protect these odd members of his pack. He was good. That fierceness mingled with happy kindness reminded him of a red-nosed husky he knew…in another life.

*****

FINALLY! After three and a half days of searching, and Tim giving up and going home, Kate and Toby found a trail! Toby aimed his body in the direction of the tracks and froze, lifting his front foot off the ground. Kate sighed and barreled past him. “Come on, ya weathervane. More walking, less pointing!”

Toby growled and broke his point, “don’t complain, I’m helping!”

The humans trudged through the snow, leashes draped over their shoulders, rifles at the ready, as the dogs zigzagged in front of them, sniffing the air and the bushes.

*****

“Gibbs! Gibbs!” Gerald yelled as he skidded toward the pack, Ziva close on his tail. “They’re coming! Tony’s female and a smaller male and two humans. Humans with GUNS! Gibbs, we have to go!”

Gibbs looked at his scouts and nodded. He turned to the pack, “Gail, Stan, take everyone to the summer grounds. Ducky and Abby included. I’ll lead them away from these dens, and hopefully they won’t make it here.”

Stan shot a look to Gail, who went to get Jimmy and Jenny. He turned back to Gibbs. “I’m gonna have to disobey that order, Gibbs.”

Gibbs growled at him, but Stan stepped closer. “I’m staying. And if we’re bringing the dog to them, you’ll need help.”

Gibbs looked at Stan closely. He nodded. “Fine. Get Gail on her way and meet me at Ducky’s.”

By the time Gibbs got to the elder pack member’s den, Abby was yowling in protest. “Abby! You WILL go with Gail. Unless you want to accompany Tony back to the humans’ home, of course.”

“But Gibbs, I don’t want to leave you!” Abby sniffled.

“I’ll meet you there in a day or two.” Gibbs grumbled, bumping her with his snout. “Now GO.”

Gail looked to Gibbs for permission, then reached forward and started pulling Abby by the scruff until she followed along, tail and head down in protest.

“You too, Duck.” Gibbs motioned with his head, when they were alone.

“Oh no, I’m no pup you can order around. Tony will likely need care, and I’ll accompany him as long as possible. If you plan on kicking me out of the pack for that, then that is your prerogative, but I will not abandon a patient.” Ducky didn’t back down in the slightest, and Tony was impressed. “In addition, seeing another domestic canid may keep the humans from firing their weapons so readily. I am much less of a threat, in their eyes, than you or Stan would be.”

Gibbs sighed. “Fine. Coordinate with Stan. We leave when the sun is high.” As Ducky loped away, Gibbs sat next to the dog he’d barely had time to talk with since their tussle with the bear. “You’re gonna have to hoof it.”

Tony sighed. “Figured as much. Too much lying around in the sun and enjoying the fresh winter air. Had to end sometime.”

Gibbs looked down at Tony. He sounded…sad. “Doesn’t have to.”

Tony didn’t look up. “Yeah, it does. I’m not from here, Gibbs. As much as I really like Abby and Ducky and Jimmy? The rest of your pack pretty much despises my presence.”

Gibbs swiped his paw across Tony’s head. “Rest of the pack doesn’t matter. I’ve fought you, I’ve fought WITH you, and I’ve watched you, Tony. You’re good. I don’t waste good. You’ve got a place here if you want it.”

Tony squinted at him in offense and shook his head to settle his fur from the blow. “Yeah, the rest of the pack DOES matter. I’m not starting at the bottom again, Gibbs. I won’t. I worked too damn hard to get where I am with my family at home. So unless you’re prepared to shake up your whole pack, let’s get me where I belong.” He grimaced as he slowly stood, letting Gibbs lean against him to hold him steady. “You and Stan distract them until Ducky and I are closer. I’ll take care of Kate and the humans.”

Gibbs nodded. “Offer’s always open. You know where we are.”

*****

“We’re going in circles, Toby!” Kate snarled, snapping in frustration. Hours after finding the old trail, the tracks were fresh now, but they were random and she could tell they were headed back toward the village.

“Shhhhh!” Toby hissed and froze, crouching into a low point. Movement ahead of them caught Kate’s attention and she lowered her body as well. Behind them, the humans raised their weapons. Mike fired, sending a flock of pheasants flying in all directions.

“Birds. You’re sniffing out BIRDS!” Kate yelled at Toby.

“Shut it, guard dog. There’s something else.” Toby growled. He inched forward, and they heard a large animal run into the woods.

Kate gave chase, the humans trying to follow behind, but quickly lost the trail in the deep snow. She returned to Toby, who was chuffing and sniffing the snow. Where the animal had been lying in wait was a puddle of blood and a clump of fur. “Wolf blood. Mike winged it,” she observed, a satisfied grin on her face. There wasn’t a LOT of blood, but the animal was definitely hurt.

Slowly, she and Toby followed the small drops of blood in the snow, satisfied that they had a new trail to follow. Saving Tony was starting to get further and further from her mind, and revenge was becoming more of her motive. Until they saw him. The Alpha Tony had wrestled with in their yard. He was weaving slowly in the trees below, limping on a foreleg where Mike had shot him. Kate growled and looked over her shoulder as Mike and Leon came into view. They saw him too, and both leveled their rifles, prepared to take the big grey wolf down together.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony saw his human and Kate on the hill and followed their line of sight. Gibbs was losing blood and his pace was slow. Too slow. He’d be killed. “Sorry, Duck,” he said, pushing off the tall dog without warning to get some momentum down the hill. He knew this was dangerous. Maybe they’d fire before they saw him and it'd be pointless, maybe he’d rip open all his injuries and die on the hill, but maybe…just maybe… “Gibbs! Get down!” He yelled, howling the whole way, hoping to draw their attention to him. He didn’t look up, he didn’t dare, as he tackled the wounded wolf. After their tumble, he ignored Gibbs’s reaction and pushed off him, placing his body between Gibbs and where he knew the humans were positioned.    
  
“You’re bleeding, you moron!” Gibbs snarled.   
  
“So are you. I’m not letting them kill you just so I can get home. They’ll get me to a vet regardless. Just listen to me, and STAY BEHIND ME.” Tony didn’t even bother waiting for a response. Dealing with humans was his cup of tea. Just like he’d listened to Gibbs with the bear, he expected Gibbs to take his orders here.    
  
And he did. Gibbs laid down in the snow, and let Tony stand over him as the dogs and humans approached. It made his stomach churn to act like this, but if it meant getting back to his pack, he’d let it slide. Stan was above him, but he made eye contact and shook his head. If this didn’t work, Stan had to survive to take over.   
  
“Tony!” Kate barreled down the hill, Toby not far behind. “Tony, get away!”    
  
“No. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him and his pack, Kate. YOU back off.” For the first time in his life, Tony snarled at Kate with real menace. He meant business, and she had to realize that.    
  
“But, he’s a wolf! He dragged you off into the woods bleeding! He attacked you outside of our yard!” Kate protested, pacing a decent distance from her brother.    
  
Mike and Leon emerged from the brush. “You got a shot, Mike?”    
  
“No. Tony’s too close.”    
  
“Damnit. Tony! Tony, c’mere boy.” Leon whistled, “Tony, come!”    
  
Tony hunkered lower to Gibbs’s prone form. Gibbs closed his eyes and made a decision. He slid forward and nuzzled Tony’s neck. Tony swallowed hard, and his growl went into a higher pitch, but he didn’t move. Gibbs continued his affections, keeping one eye on the humans. He licked Tony’s cheek. He wasn’t going so far as to lick his chin—he wasn’t being submissive—but he needed them to see he wasn’t a threat.    
  
“Shit, Leon.” Mike pulled his rifle back. He started laughing. “I think your dog’s got an admirer.”    
  
With Mike’s aim averted, Tony relaxed slightly. Leon wasn't as good a shot. Under his breath, he whispered, “what the hell, Gibbs?”    
  
Gibbs winked, “Always said you were pretty. Play along. Humans may be dense, but they’re not blind.”    
  
Tony cocked an eyebrow. He had a point. Tony dropped his head and nuzzled Gibbs back. This time, Leon lowered his weapon, and Kate and Toby stared at them, mouth agape. Tony sniffed Gibbs carefully, licking at his wound this time, and he let out an involuntary whine. THAT he wasn’t faking. He lowered himself to his belly and only partly focused on the humans. “Will you be OK?”    
  
Gibbs nodded, “Ducky’ll fix it up. It’s just a scratch. I waited too long to bolt, it’s my fault.”    
  
“Humans dropped their rifles. Go.” Tony pushed him with his head.    
  
“Offer still stands, Tony. We’ll stay away for a while, but we’ll be back before the snow is gone. Listen for us.” Gibbs slowly backed away, keeping both eyes on the humans, until he was further down the hill. Mike started to advance, but Tony’s growl kept him in place.    
  
“I think your boy wants us to let that wolf go.”    
  
Tony chuffed in agreement. He kept everyone in their places until he was sure Gibbs was out of sight, and then his adrenaline started to wear down. He stumbled forward, until Leon reached down and pulled him into his arms. “Jesus, Tony…what the hell did you do?” Tony simply licked his face and wagged his tail weakly as his injuries started to make themselves known. He whimpered and let the two men manipulate him into a makeshift carrier and they hoisted him between them to make the trek back home.    
  
*****   
  
“NOW Who’s being the couch potato?” Kate joked, poking at Tony’s head.    
  
Tony grinned, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was on some GOOD drugs. Happy drugs. “mmm, potatoes. I like potatoes. Fries, mostly. MMMM, human fries…” It had been nearly a week since he’d come home, and it was almost time for the stitches to be removed. The vet had been amazed Tony had survived and not been infected in the three and a half days he’d been out in the wilderness. He would be back and ready for duty in another few days, but until then, Mike had let Toby stay with the Vances.    
  
“That wolf is a menace. He’s got to be the same one Diane was pining for. First she was distraught at how horribly he treated her, and how lovely I was after his abuse. Then, suddenly, after Emily was born, she started to tell me all about how wonderful he was. How manly. How powerful. She must be flipping if Mike’s told her how he was all over you. At least now we know why he wasn’t interested in her! It’s not cuz she’s a dog…it’s cuz she’s a female!” Toby snorted and laughed.    
  
“He was warm. And fluffy.” Tony hummed, rolling onto his back and almost falling off the couch.    
  
“Woah, there, loopy.” Kate shuffled forward and pushed Tony back onto the cushions. “You like him, don’t you?”    
  
“Well DUH! He saved me! Totally Tarzan carrying…well, I’m not Jane, but…I dunno…yeah, he’s hot.” Tony kicked his feet in the air and leaned against the back of the couch.    
  
“You’re not gonna remember any of this when they stop giving you those pills, are you?” Kate snickered.    
  
Tony flopped back onto his belly and stared at her, wide-eyed. “Pills? What pills? They’re slipping me pills?”    
  
Toby snorted, “Yes, princess. You think you’re just giving you cheese balls out of the kindness of their hearts?”    
  
“Wow. I had no idea. So, yeah, I probably won’t remember this. That’s a good thing, right?”    
  
Kate smiled gently. “Yeah, lover boy, it’s a good thing.”    
  
“Does that mean I can call you queer and you won’t kill me for it?” Toby grinned.    
  
Kate swiveled around and curled her lip at him, “just because Tony’s drugged doesn’t mean I won’t remember, Toby.”    
  
“Ugh, fine. Whatever, more females for me.” Toby flopped onto the rug in front of the fire.    
  
“Like you’ve got a shot anyway,” Kate joked, then jumped up onto the couch with Tony. “I’ll remind you later, though, Tony. I can’t let you get away with this completely.”    
  
“mmm. ‘Kay Snowball.” Tony mumbled, the drool already pooling next to his mouth.    
  
“G’night fluffy.” Kate responded.    
  
*****    
  
“The dog is back,” Ari said, returning from his evening patrols.    
  
Orli nodded. “We’ll have to keep things on high alert.” She trotted back to Eli and sat next to him, placing a paw on his leg.    
  
“What’s up girl?” He asked. She looked at the computer. “Alright, I’ll check for an update, hold on.” He stood and went to his desk, pulling up his email. “I’ll be damned. Vance says his dog is back and will be back on duty soon. He thinks the wolves have moved on. We’ll have to see about that.” Eli chewed on his lip as he plotted. Finally, he grinned. “Who wants mutton for dinner, kids?”    
  
Orli curled her lip and wagged her tail, grinning at the pack at her side. Tonight would be fun, they hadn’t hunted in a while.    
  
*****   
  
Diane woke to the sound of panicking sheep and Tim yipping and yowling in the field. She bolted off the porch and before she knew it, she was knocked off her feet by a huge grey form. Fighting dirty, she was able to get on top of the wiry haired beast and ripped a few chunks of fur out of its face before it wriggled away. Her leg was injured, but it wasn’t bad, and she chased the dog as best she could. Lights were coming on in the main house and Tom came barrelling out of the house, rifle in hand.

“Scram! Get outta here!” He fired a few rounds into the air as the sheep scattered. Diane paused to check for more of their attackers. Finding none, she approached Ellie first, frightened but unharmed. Carefully, they followed the sound of Tim’s whimpering. Along the side of the barn they found him, breathing hard and crying, trapped beneath a sheep with her throat torn out. Diane called for Tom, darting back and forth until he got there  and pulled the ewe off of him.”Goddamn wolves. First Tony, now Tim and my sheep. They're a menace!” He carefully lifted Tim and carried him into the house.

“But, Diane, it wasn't wolves! I saw them! They were just schnauzers. Why would a pack of schnauzers be going after the sheep? They had matching collars, they weren't strays…” Ellie whined.

Diane growled, “we’re gonna find out. Let’s check the fences and look for any other kills before we go in to check on Tim.”

*****   
  
Thankfully, Tim wasn't injured, and the next morning, Diane busted them out to head to the Vance's.

“I've only seen one person in town with a schnauzer,” Tony said, after the three told their version of the previous night's events. “Eli something-or-other. He was here about 6 months ago, trying to buy half the village so he could put up some kind of resort. He was pissed when nobody would sell. Had this schnauzer bitch with him.”

Tim snorted, “probably the one who killed Pearlie. Poor girl. I knew I smelled her crazy.”

“The humans think it's wolves. They're going to go hunting…” Diane chimed in.

“Well, you and Tony can go warn your lover boy,” Toby grumbled.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Toby, I can't be held accountable for my actions while under the influence of pain medications. I've said it before. Regardless, the wolves are gone. I'd know if they were back.”

Kate eyed him skeptically, “what do you mean you’d know?”

Tony grimaced slightly. He was planning on keeping this tidbit to himself. “He said they'd let me know when they got back.”

Kate didn't shift her gaze. “Why?” When Tony just shrugged, she stood and nosed at him. “Private. Now.”

Tony sighed and stretched as he stood, then followed Kate off the deck where they'd gathered. “What?” He snapped.

“Look, I know you don't handle pain medication well, so I won't totally hold a lot of that stuff against you, but I saw you on that hill. That wasn't all an act, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Come on, Kate. He saved my ass, I couldn't let them shoot him, ok? I did what I had to do.”

“If that’s all it was, why would they be telling you when they return?” Kate raised her eyebrows.

Tony sighed, “he offered me a place in his pack.”

Kate growled slightly, more in frustration than anything else. “Tony, you can't be thinking of going! They're wolves!”

Tony's eyes flashed in anger and defensiveness, and he stretched his body to its tallest. “They're Canids, Kate. Just like us. Just because they live out there in the wild and don't have cushy beds and kibble delivered to a shiny bowl every day doesn't mean they're less than us.”

Kate stood and nearly matched his height. “I didn't say they're less than us. They're different. We’re your family. You've been raised with humans, trained to protect them. You can't just run off because you found some giant wolf attractive.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “What? I never said…”

Kate ducked her head slightly, “yeah, Tony, ya did. A lot. You're fairly obsessed with his, and I quote, ‘warm fluffy belly fur’.”

Tony groaned, “damnit! And Toby heard this?”

Kate shrugged, “some. I kicked him out for most of it, though. And threatened his life if he ever said anything. But still. You can't go running off because you've got some bad boy crush.”

Tony sighed. “Listen. What I choose to do in the future is up to me. I love you all. Well, maybe not Toby...he’s a royal pain in the ass. I was tempted, but my place is here, especially now. And we have to figure out this schnauzer mess before it gets worse.”

Kate nodded. “Let’s get back to them. Toby is taunting Tim...he might explode.”

Tony shoved her with his shoulder. “OK  _ mom _ .”

Kate rolled her eyes. “God, grow up, Tony.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Yeah Tom, they're here. Conspiring with mine, it looks like. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them until you get here.” Leon hung up the phone as he watched the 6 dogs on his porch. This was all getting ridiculous. The worst they'd had before was foxes stealing chickens on occasion, and now they had a pack of wolves attacking dogs and sheep right in town?

_ Shit… What if they were rabid? _ He looked at Tony and his wounds. He'd been vaccinated, but he decided to call the vet to see if he should be quarantined. Later that night, as he sat on the couch with the two loveable beasts, he was very glad Tony was going to be just fine.

*****

“Good job everyone.” Eli passed marrow bones to his pack. “We'll go back out in a few days. A little sneakier this time, get more than one sheep.”

Ari hunkered down over his bone, wincing at the stitches in his face. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into one of those dogs. He didn't care which one.

Trent watched the rest of the pack carefully. He wasn't a huge fan of killing without purpose. He was obedient, but this felt all kinds of wrong.

*****

“How’re you doing, handsome?” Jenny slipped into Ducky's summer den, ignoring the little black dog trying to growl from her curled position against Gibbs’s side.

“I’m fine, Jen. Be hunting in no time.” He shifted his body to indicate an end to the conversation. She missed the cue, apparently.

“Oh, darling, it must be terribly cold here. I can help warm you up, if you want.” She slipped her body behind Gibbs, running her fur against his, nuzzling the soft patch behind his ear that she knew he loved.

Suddenly, Abby jumped up, her forepaws on Gibbs's back, and snarled. “Get out, Jenny. He’s made it clear he doesn't want you.”

Gibbs grinned and just put his head on the ground. He’d let Abby fight this battle if she wanted. Obviously, Jenny wouldn't seriously hurt her, or he’d snap her neck, but he came to Abby's rescue far too often.

“And why the hell should I listen to a pup? Not just a pup, but a  _ dog _ ?” Jenny’s hackles rose and she narrowed her eyes.

Abby snorted. “Because I'm  _ right _ . If Gibbs wanted you, he’d have asked you to his den. You had your fun, but that's all you were.” Gibbs looked up at her through the corner of his eye. He didn't remember telling her about their brief liaison. Abby leaned down and whispered, “I'm observant.” Gibbs shrugged and gave Jenny his side eye this time.

“Listen, you mangy mutt...I’m the senior female of this pack. You might have Gibbs to protect you, but without him, you're nothing. If Gibbs has a problem with me, he can tell me.” Jenny started circling back around so Gibbs wasn't between the two of them.

Gibbs kept his eyes on Jenny. Normally he was pretty certain she wouldn't do something utterly stupid, but right about now he wasn't sure.

“OK, first, I am not a mutt. I'm a border collie. Ducky said so. Second, I've never had mange in my life, thank you very much. And third,  _ Gail _ is the senior female, not you.” Abby turned her body to keep facing Jenny. Size and strength-wise, she was no match for the wolf, but Gibbs had no doubt she had the advantage of maneuverability and speed in the small den. He noticed she was tensing...this could get worse.

“Enough!” He roared, making both females wince at the echo. “Jenny, OUT. I've made it clear that you will not join me in my den. If you cannot get that through your skull, I will demote you. Or you can leave entirely. We had our fun, you chose to leave, and frankly, I'm better off for it.” He turned to Abby. “Stand down.”

Abby ducked her head and sat next to Gibbs obediently. She contained her butt wiggle.  _ She _ was the good girl. She really wanted to stick out her tongue. But she glared instead. Jenny scoffed and stormed out of the den. Abby stayed seated. She  _ really _ wanted to prance around and be proud of herself, but that's not what big dogs do. She was gonna prove to Gibbs she could be a big dog.

“Good job, kiddo.” Gibbs licked her forehead. Abby’s ears drooped just a bit. “What’s wrong?”

Abby shook her head. “Nuthin’.”

Gibbs grunted and furrowed his brow.

Abby sighed and flopped onto her side. “I'm not a kid, Gibbs.” He raised his eyebrows, so she continued. “Maybe I'm small, but I'm older than Jimmy. Heck, I'm almost as old as Ziva, and she’s been hunting for seasons!” Gibbs didn't interrupt. “It’s frustrating. I know I'm not all wolf-y, personality wise, and maybe I seem too goofy and silly, but Ducky says that's normal for me, and I'm never really gonna outgrow it. Humans liked us this way. It’s just who I am. I can't be stuck like a pup in the dens forever, Gibbs.”

Gibbs sighed. He knew she was right. “You're still on restricted duty after that stunt with Jimmy…” he said, hoping to get a little time to figure this out.

Abby wriggled and whined a little. “I  _ know _ . But after. When you think it’s OK. What can I do? Please?”

Gibbs looked at his little black ball of energy. “Squirrels.” Her ears perked up. Gibbs continued, “come spring, it’s only a few weeks away, I’ll have Gail take you and Jimmy out for small game. You’ll still be relegated here when we go out for the big stuff, but I'll team you up this spring and summer on small stuff. Variety is the spice of life.”

Abby couldn't contain her tail this time. She wagged and bounced like crazy. “Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!” She froze, suddenly. “But not Jenny…”

Gibbs chuffed in amusement. “Not Jenny. Gail, Gerald, Jimmy, maybe Stan. I'm not 100% sure of Ziva either.”

“What about Tony?” Abby asked, in a slightly sing-song voice.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, “what about Tony?”

Abby danced in front of him. “Is he coming back to us?”

Gibbs grunted. “He’s got family, Abby. We’ve got to accept the fact that we might never see him again.”

“Noooo” Abby whined. “But you  _ like _ him! He could be Alpha with you!”

Gibbs growled quietly. “Abby, enough. What Tony does is his own decision.” She started to say something again, but he just shot her a look that shut her up.

*****

They held a town meeting about the dangerous wolves in their forest. Hunters went looking but found nothing. Mostly because their dogs were purposely leading them away from the dens after Tony talked with them about the real danger.

A few more animals were taken. Chickens, a goat kid, a few cats. The local dogs caught sight of the pack a few times, acknowledging Tony’s warnings, but they were good, damn good, and avoided humans.

One day, Eli came into town with his bitch. He offered condolences over the losses, claimed he wanted to help. He wanted to ease the stress by taking the problem off their hands. He seemed so sincere, and a few of the humans were tempted. But their dogs were acting crazy. Visits were cut short, deals were interrupted, due to normally peaceful dogs snarling and throwing themselves at the unwelcome pair. In the end, they left the town with nothing but empty promises.

Leon had risen to the position of Mayor for the third time in his life, and was assuring everyone that things would be fine. That the problem would be dealt with. That the town would help with the cost of alarm systems and electric fencing. Eli sat in the back of the town meetings and faked a supportive smile. 

“This isn't working,” Eli mumbled to himself. If he didn't secure the land, he’d lose his funding soon. This could be a goldmine, but these simpletons were too attached to their family plots. They couldn't see the larger picture. A picture that made him mayor, gave them all decent jobs at his resort, and moved them into 1-acre cookie cutter homes on the outskirts of town. “The mayor. That's who we need to get.” He sat down at his desk and looked at his computer. He needed to find their most vulnerable family member.

*****

“Ugh,” Tony grumbled, “They still have to do their morning walks? Even with all the crap that's going on?”

Kate chuckled, “you just hate getting up early to go with them.”

Tony shook his whole body, trying to wake himself up. Even after a couple of weeks here at home, he envied the wolves’ uncanny ability to rise with the sun. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Excited puppy act, coming right up.” Tony was a guard dog first and foremost, but he knew how much Jared and Kayla loved his silly pet routine.

Jackie knew the dogs didn't need leashes, nor would the kids be able to handle them if they decided to bolt, but just like every other morning, she slipped the collars over their heads and passed Kate’s lead to Kayla, Tony’s to Jared. Tony was acting the fool, bouncing at the door, tail and hips wagging, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Jared giggled. “You're such a goofball, Tony!” He was rewarded with a big wet kiss to the cheek.

Jackie smiled as Kate nosed Kayla’s hand for a pet behind the ears. For all their training, these 'protection dogs’ were more amazing with the kids than she could have ever hoped for. “Alright guys, let’s grab something from the market for dinner.” She zipped her coat and wrangled the kids out the door. As usual, the trio of humans went into one of the shops downtown--the butcher today, which was good for Tony, when they came out with extra scraps. Kate turned up her nose, and even though it wasn't nearly as good as bear, Tony scarfed everything in two bites.

On the way back, Tony froze. He shoved Jared behind him and Kate did the same to Kayla. “What is it, Tony?” Kate whispered, eyes and ears scanning their surroundings.

“I smell schnauzer.” Tony growled.

“Come on, guys,” Jackie pulled her kids close, noting the sense of unease in the dogs, “let's get home ASAP.”

Suddenly, a pack of grey fury descended from the park beside them. Jackie pushed the kids to the ground and covered them with her body, screaming for help. She felt the teeth and claws attacking her body, she felt her blood coating her clothes, but all she could think about was her kids.

Tony grappled with the leader of their pack, a female, and tried to keep a ruddy-colored male from continually attacking Jackie. Their focus on the humans made them distracted, and Tony was able to keep himself mostly free of their thrashing jaws. It seemed like all their focus was on the three prone figures on the sidewalk, and any time Tony prevented a bite from meeting human flesh, they just came back for more. They were ruthless.

A third dog, the lightest grey, stayed on the sidelines. Snarling and feigning lunges, but never making contact. He snapped at Tony a few times, but his efforts were half-hearted. They looked good, though. Tony suspected he didn't want a beating later.

The last pack member, the darkest of the four, focused on Kate. He ignored the Vances vulnerable bodies, and went straight for her throat. She diverted his attack time and again, until she flinched at one of the children's screams. That miniscule shift of attention gave the dog the opening he needed, and he lunged, latching onto her throat. He twisted his body, trying to tear her open, just as several townsfolk came into the street with rifles, firing above the fray.

The pack ran, disappearing into the brush just as quickly as they'd appeared. People rushed to their aid, pulling the children to safety, medical professionals rushing to try and help Jackie, the vet had just happened to be at the bakery and ran to Kate’s side. All Tony could do was watch. It was all a blur. The attack was over in a matter of seconds, really, maybe a minute. But there was so much blood. Jackie’s, Kate’s...so much. There was sobbing and yelling as Leon rushed down the hill. “Nothing I can do,” “she’s gone,” “we’ll get them,” all these humans talking at once. Tony just sat back on his haunches and let out the longest, loudest, most mournful howl anyone had ever heard.

*****

Gibbs released his hold on the bird’s neck and froze. His ears swiveled, listening closely for the sound he’d barely picked up on the wind. He stepped on the twitching animal beneath him, then motioned for Ziva to take it. He moved quietly to the clearing and listened again, and he heard it. Barely there, far away, but clear as a bell.

“Pack meeting.” He growled, loping quickly back to the dens. Tony needed his help.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depiction of loss of mate/pup...

“Stan, you and Gail stay here with Jimmy and Abby. The rest of you are free to decide.” Gibbs began, anxiously pacing in the circle.

“Gibbs, I'm not leaving your side.” Stan protested, but Gibbs thrust his chest toward him and stretched his neck above him.

“You'll do what's best for this pack. You're next in line if something happens to me, and you've got more pack members to think about.” He growled, deep in his throat. Stan shifted slightly and looked at Gail out of the corner of his eye. Gibbs snorted, “you think I couldn't tell? Congrats. And you're staying.” Stan dipped his head in agreement and Gibbs stepped back. “Ziva? Gerald?”

Both wolves bared their teeth slightly and dipped their heads and tails. “With you, Gibbs,” Ziva answered.

“Jenny?” He turned to find her conflicted. “Stay here.” She started to protest, but he growled at her. “You won't listen to my orders, you're a liability.” There was defiance in her eyes, but she huffed and nodded.

“Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!” Abby came barging into the circle. “You can't leave me here! I can help Tony!”

Gibbs sighed, “We don't know what's going on. Abby, we need you and Jimmy to practice hunting the smaller game. Soon Gail won't be able to go out on hunts, and you need to pull your weight.”

Abby blinked a few times. Gibbs wasn't  _ just _ trying to protect her...he had a point. She’d be helpful back here. And if Gail couldn't go on hunts…”Oh my god! Pups?!” Gail ducked her head and shrugged. Abby ran to her and wiggled and licked her chin excitedly. “That's so great! Oh, I can't wait! Jimmy, isn't it exciting?” Jimmy just groaned.

Gibbs turned to the two wolves who’d be accompanying him. “Ziva. You sure you want to help him?”

She snorted and shook her head. “No. I’m helping  _ you _ . If you want to help Mr. Princess, then that’s what I'll do.” Gibbs nodded. He didn't question Gerald, he didn't need to. The strong, dark wolf had quietly supported his decisions and acceptance of the dogs from the beginning.

“Alright, move out. Stan, if I'm not back in a few days, think you can eke it out here until the snow melts?” Stan nodded, and just as Gibbs turned, he collided with Ducky. “Stay with Gail and Abby, Duck.”

“No.”

Gibbs balked. Ducky didn't always take orders, but he never outright defied him in front of the pack. “What?” Gibbs growled.

“Walk with me, young man.” Ducky confidently turned and stepped away from the pack. Gibbs grumbled something about being a stubborn old ass, but he followed until they were fairly out of earshot. “Jethro, if this is a fool's errand, I'll be by your side. I've no doubt in the abilities of our young companions, but I heard the anguish in that boy’s cries. He's in danger, which puts you in  _ more  _ danger just by being what you are. I may be an odd member of this pack, but my first responsibility is to you.”

Gibbs sighed and looked at his friend. “Duck, I want you safe. You're an asset to the pack. You're needed by more than just me.”

Ducky stretched to his full height, a rather impressive few inches taller than Gibbs. “Jethro, you're my best friend. Family. Dare I say something akin to a brother or even a pup. I'll make an effort to stay out of the fray, but when it comes to liaising with the humans, or assisting in what medical care I can provide, I will be of assistance. And I’ll have you know, I  _ am _ still capable of brawling if the need arises.”

Gibbs nodded. “You  _ are _ family, Duck. Been that since we met. Ya kept me sane sometimes. I couldn't stand it if I got you hurt.”

“If I get hurt, it’s  _ my _ choice, Jethro. You've got feelings for that boy. I see it in your eyes. Haven't seen it since I found you in the woods half bled out. Grief covered it then, worry covers it now, but I see it. Didn't see it with Jenny, didn't see it with Diane, but I see it now.”

Gibbs thought back to that day. He’d been expecting to die, broken physically and mentally from the horror of what had happened. He’d found his mate, whom he’d been ridiculed for loving because she was a wolf-dog who looked like a giant red husky, one blue eye and one brown, and his beautiful red-hued pup, killed and strung up with 8 others by a ruthless hunter trying to “clear the land.” No circle of life, not killed for food as the wolves killed, but for pride and power. He killed indiscriminately, one of the females just days from whelping, the three pups barely weaned. He’d attacked like a coward, waiting until the strongest were gone, focusing on the weak and vulnerable. Seeing her hanging there, lifeless, frozen blood pooled in the snow beneath her, sent him into a rage.   
  
Jethro had been out with about half the pack when the hunter attacked, and the guilt was overwhelming. He leapt through the open window of the cabin, aiming straight for the hunter’s throat. He hit his target, but not before the knife was sunk into him, cracking bone and making it harder and harder to breathe. But he didn’t let go, not until he felt every bit of life flow from the evil human. He howled then, as best he could—in pain, grief, victory, rage. He marked the body of the hunter and the entire cabin, letting everyone know he’d gotten his revenge. Bleeding from his side, he pulled over the wooden frame holding the bodies of his family and dragged each of them away and into the trees. His howls were broken and his coughing muddied their usual clarity, but he mourned until he felt his strength ebbing. He licked his mate and pups’ faces clean and lay between them. As he closed his eyes, a huge form loomed over him. He attempted a growl, but his body wouldn’t let him. The last thing he heard that day was “Oh, my dear boy…”   
  
He’d woken several days later, a duck at his feet, leaves covering the wound on his side, and the huge, lanky dog watching him warily. After his initial anger at being saved, they’d gotten to know each other. The dog’s given name was Don, but the nickname “Ducky” seemed to stick fairly quickly, given his frequent choice of prey.  Soon, Jethro had met up with a lone pair of wolves, Stan and Gail, who had left their pack over status fights, and introduced himself as Gibbs. Ducky didn’t know where it came from, but he went with it. The Alpha was creating a whole new life for himself, and he never revealed his secrets.    
  
Gibbs sighed. “Maybe. But you shouldn’t be risking yourself because I’ve got a soft spot for a guard dog.”   
  
Ducky smirked. “We risk our lives for each other’s happiness, because that’s what family does, Jethro.”    
  
Gibbs didn’t have time to argue his points. As much as he hated putting his pack elder in danger, if he really wanted to go, he couldn’t stop him. “Fine. Just don’t get hurt.”    
  
Ducky laughed and bumped him with his shoulder. “You too.” Gibbs looked at the other two wolves purposefully, and the foursome set off on their lengthy trek back toward the village.    
  
*****    
  
“God, Tony, what am I gonna do?” Leon sat on the deck next to Tony, pulling him close like Jared did when he had a nightmare. Tony kept still, supporting the man’s weight, letting him stroke the plush fur of his chest. “She’s gone, Tone. They had to be rabid. Dogs don’t do that.” He paused, almost as if he expected a response from Tony. There really were times that both of them wished they could communicate. “But a whole pack? Rabid at the same time? Doesn’t make sense. And Charlene said the one had a collar, so they belong to someone.”    
  
Tony let Leon talk it out. Just like he’d done after the first attack. One of the residents saw the light grey schnauzer pause by the bushes and make eye contact before disappearing. It was the dog who was deliberately avoiding the attack, he’d stayed visible until he was SURE he’d been seen. Her testimony plus Kayla’s (who had seen a black schnauzer she described as ‘like Kate but with straight fur’) had finally gotten some of the townsfolk off the wolf rampage. He still had a fairly strong desire to kill all four of them, but he’d consider letting the grey one off with a few broken bones.    
  
Kate was hanging on by a thread. The vet had stitched her wounds, given blood transfusions, and done all he could, but now it was a matter of waiting. She wasn’t waking up. She might never wake up. Tony hadn't been alone in so long, he didn't know what he’d do if she died.

Jackie hadn’t been so lucky. She didn't have the advantage of thick fur or sharp teeth, she’d simply used her furless body as a shield, protecting her children, and one of the savage dogs had gotten past Tony and mauled her throat. By the time help had arrived, she’d already lost too much blood.

He got past Tony.

Tony hadn't protected them.

Yet Leon was holding him as if he was their savior. “But the kids are ok. Thank god they're ok. You and Kate, Tony, you saved my kids.” The man was crying now, and all Tony could do was rest his head against his shoulder and hold him up as he wept. He wept for his wife. And Tony’s heart ached that he didn't save her.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, check out chapter 1 if you're curious as to what I envision these canid characters look like! I added pictures :)


	11. Chapter 11

Kate made it through the night, but wasn't improving. Leon’s friends came to visit, bringing their dogs, and all six congregated on the back deck. “Tony, oh my gosh,” Tim ran to him and leaned against him in support, “this is insanity. This is horrible. This is nothing like poor Pearlie. These dogs have to be stopped. Tony, we’ll get them. We can do it!”

Tony didn't even have the heart to mock his manic pacing. He smiled sadly, licked Tim’s forehead in thanks, and laid down on the edge of the deck.

“I’m pretty sure he’d rather be left alone, kid.” Toby said, pushing Tim back toward the group. “How’s about you keep Emily entertained?”

The pup rolled her eyes. “Daaaaad, I don't need a babysitter. Especially not a dweeb like him!”

Diane growled under her breath. “Miss Emily, you behave. Be nice to Mr. Tim.”

Emily pouted. “Fine. Let’s go look for rabbit tracks!” She hopped off the porch and dragged Tim with her.

“Now that the grown-ups are alone, what are we going to do?” Diane growled. They all looked to Tony. He was their Alpha, it was up to him, really. But he pretended to ignore them. Diane and Toby looked at each other and angled their heads at Tony, each trying to get the other to talk to him.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” Ellie sighed and walked past them right up to Tony. “Hey big guy. I know it’s all gone to shit, pardon my language, but...the Vances need you. We need you. Kate needs you.” She leaned against his solid frame.

“The Vances don't need me. Kate doesn't need me. I failed them.” He whimpered and turned away from her.

“Bullshit. Pardon my language. It was four against two, and those kids didn't have a scratch on them. If you hadn't been there, Kate would still be in the vet's office, and all  _ three _ of them would be dead! You can't be everywhere, Tony. But you did save those kids. And now we're going to catch the sons of bitches, pardon my language, who did this!”

Ellie's monologue and assertiveness seemed to raise Tony's spirits slightly. “Thanks kiddo. I've called in reinforcements too.” When he just got a confused head tilt, he sat up and took a deep breath. Slowly, his voice lifted into the air, his whole body pushing the sound higher and louder. The dogs stopped everything and looked at him.

“The wolf?” Ellie asked, quietly.

Tony nodded. “I don't know if he can hear me, but if he can, he’ll help. I know he will.”

*****

Gibbs stopped his troupe when they heard Tony howl again. It wasn't as pained this time, but the cracks and tone told Gibbs how full of sorrow it was. He’d made those howls time and again. “Let’s let him know we’re here.” Even Ducky threw his head back this time, his raspy voice adding a unique harmony to the three wolves’ song.

They continued for as long as they dared, lest any hunters heard them. “Let’s get to the dens. If it smells even slightly off, we’ll head somewhere else.” He and Ziva took the lead, Gerald assuming his position as guard for Ducky.

*****

When Tony let his voice peter out, the dogs noticed their humans at the sliding glass doors behind them. Tony didn't look back. His attention was focused on the woods beyond the fence. Woods that used to be full of threats and danger, but now were a source of hope.

Suddenly, clear as a bell, a chorus of howls returned Tony's call. The rest of the dogs flinched instinctively, but Tony stood and gently wagged his tail.

The humans heard the howls too. “Think they're here to help?” Mike asked, sipping his pre-noon bourbon.

Leon shrugged. “Maybe. We could use any help we can get.” He pushed open the sliders and walked to the edge of the yard. “Go on.” He said, opening the gate. “Find your friends.” He met Tony's eyes and nodded.

Tony ran to the gate, then stopped. He licked Leon’s hand and wagged his tail. “I know, buddy. You do what you gotta do.” Leon replied, and then Tony was gone.

Mike and Tom stared at him, dumbfounded. “You just let him go?” Tom asked.

“He’d have slipped out tonight anyway. I'm just saving time.” Leon replied, shrugging, then shut the door and walked away, ignoring his friends.

Tony headed for the woods.  _ The dens. Start at the dens. They said they'd be back. _ He made a beeline for where he knew the wolves lived during the winter.

It was nearly sundown by the time he neared the dens. He hadn’t made a straight shot, just to make sure he wasn't followed, but it was still a long trek from the village. As he got closer, he heard a warning growl. One he didn't recognize. He froze.  _ Please not another bear. _ That would be just his luck. But then an almost black wolf slunk from his hiding place.

“Friend or foe, Dog?” He asked, hackles raised but teeth covered for now.

“Friend. Gerald, right? Never got a chance to talk to you. Sorry 'bout that.” Tony dipped his head in mock submission.

Gerald relaxed slightly. “Yeah. Had to make sure it was you, I wasn't sure. Go on, Gibbs is waiting.”

Tony increased his pace, until he practically slid into the huge grey wolf himself. “Tony.”

Tony swallowed hard and lowered his head. “Gibbs.”

The wolf swung around and trotted toward the largest den, Tony followed immediately. When they were inside, Gibbs met him, eye to eye. “Why are you here?”

Tony fought the tears that threatened to well up behind his eyes. “My family. They were attacked. Jackie was killed, Kate is barely hanging on. There's a pack of dogs who’ve been making the town think you are terrorizing them.”

Gibbs snarled and snapped at the air. “Kids?”

Tony sighed. “Safe. Jackie shielded them.”

“But they were attacked. By this pack.” It was less of a question, more of a statement. Gibbs was growling with each breath, more angry than Tony had expected.

“Yeah. Look, they're ok for now. The humans are all together right now, staying the night together with Leon. This pack would be stupid to do anything tonight. If for no other reason than Diane is there. She's a little crazy… Probably take out two of them with the pieces of kibble and a spoon.” His attempt at humor was weak, but something was up with Gibbs, and it made him nervous.

When Gibbs heard the name “Diane,” he groaned. “Diane? Big red and black bitch?”

Tony was shocked, “uh… Yeah... oh shit.” He huffed in mild amusement, “Toby was right. She snuck off with you, didn't she?” Gibbs’s glare told him he was right. Tony shook his head, “I give you credit, she's a bit unhinged.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. Nearly bit my ear off when I turned her down when she was in heat.”

Tony nodded, “well, she and Toby are hot and cold most of the time, but she's calmed down a bit since she had Emily.”

At the mention of the pup, Gibbs retreated to the back of the den. Tony thought maybe he should have kept his distance, but he let logic go out the proverbial window. He followed the grey form as far as he could go, until he could barely see, and sat behind Gibbs patiently. “I had a family.” Gibbs started as he laid down with his back angled toward Tony.

Tony laid down too, resting his chin on Gibbs's hip.

“I was young, quickly promoted to mid level hunter, mostly because of my size. On a hunt, we caught a flash of red, thought it was a fox. But when I chased it down, it was a beautiful red wolf-dog. I brought her home, took her to my den. My father wasn't happy, plenty of the pack wasn't happy. I got into a lot of fights after that, but I never gave up. Our alpha was good, he never rejected her or demoted me, and soon we had pups. Two were stillborn, which isn't uncommon the first time, but Kelly...Kelly was a spitfire. Those two were the loves of my life.” His body trembled slightly, and Tony knew he was trying to keep his composure. He inched slowly up his body until his chin was resting on his shoulder this time. “A hunter killed them. Kelly was almost 2 seasons old. Just a pup. I killed the hunter, tore his throat out. Haven't looked at a female the same since.”

Tony looked at Gibbs for a while, then. They sat in silence, Tony curled against Gibbs's back, his head shifted to rest against his neck. Eventually, Tony gently licked behind his ear. “So the kids being attacked? Even human kids?”

Gibbs growled low in his chest. “We'll kill them.” He couldn't bear the thought of anyone's child in danger. He'd even avoid killing young prey unless absolutely necessary for survival.

Tony nodded. He licked again, feeling Gibbs shift beneath him. “Why are you telling me this, Gibbs? I'm just a dog who's, according to Kate, got a 'bad boy crush’.”

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at the dog lying so close to him. “Because, you're good, Tony. Most wolves care about themselves only, or the pack as a whole. Rarely will they sacrifice themselves for another, unless told to do so by their Alpha. You saved Abby and almost died. You saved me and could have been seriously hurt. You stayed with us for days, and weren't angry or bitter about being hurt because of someone else's mistake, or even the treatment you received from some of the less welcoming members. Just reminded me of Shannon. How  _ good _ she was.”

Tony licked him again, and this time Gibbs leaned into him. “and you don't waste good?”

Gibbs shook his head and closed his eyes. He let Tony's muzzle settle on his neck. “I meant it when I offered you a place. And not at the bottom, Tony. You're Alpha in your own right. We join forces, get rid of these dogs, and then I'd like you to think about it.”

Tony snorted and poked Gibbs behind the ear with his nose. “Co-Alpha? Two males? Is that a thing? Mated pairs, sure, look at Stan and Gail, but we're not.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Could be. Not unheard of.”

Tony lifted his head, shocked. “Wait, so this isn't like some kind of weird inter-subspecies bromance? You're serious?”

Gibbs shifted and rolled slightly so he was facing Tony. “I don't know what a 'bromance’ is, but yeah, I'm serious.”

Tony dipped his head and figured he'd test the waters. He opened his mouth slightly and let his teeth brush against the soft, short fur at the base of Gibbs's throat.  Gibbs didn't growl or flinch as the fur parted and teeth touched skin, in fact, he lifted his chin, giving Tony better access. Tony breathed into the soft fur. “Gibbs, I don't know if I can. They're not just a job, they're my family. I can't leave them unprotected.”

Gibbs nuzzled the side of his neck. “I know. We'll finish this first. No need to decide now.”

Tony leaned into the touch, but shook a little. “Yeah, I should decide now. Like,  _ right _ now. Because I really,  _ really _ like this. And it's not fair to you if it's never going to happen again.” He felt safer knowing Gibbs and the wolves would help. He could make it up to Leon somehow. At least get revenge for him.

Gibbs's growl was different this time. He pushed Tony back just a little. “Are we going back tonight?” Tony shook his head. He'd figured they'd leave at first light. “Then let's make the most of it. Whether you stay or come with us, doesn't matter right now.” He raised up as tall as he could in the cramped quarters, then lunged at Tony, bushy tail wagging gently.

Ziva and Gerald groaned in the den they were sharing. “Thought we were on a rescue mission?” Gerald asked.

“Oh, Tony's being rescued alright.” Ziva grumbled. How their Alpha was so taken by a big dumb dog, she'd never know. But he was Alpha, it was his choice. She tucked her head under Gerald’s chest, trying to drown out the sounds coming from the neighboring den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, gratuitous fluff. Because I can't do smut for this one lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony groaned as he stretched his long legs outside the den. It was way too early, and he was all cramped up. Last night had gone farther than he’d expected, farther than he'd ever gone before, at least on that end of things, and they’d ended up stuck in a rather awkward position for far longer than Tony thought possible. Although he was certainly not complaining about just how soft and fluffy Jethro’s belly fur really was. And he made a mental note to NEVER call him Jethro outside the den. After he lost his mate and pup, he’d left that name behind, but they couldn’t exactly fall asleep, so they’d snuggled and talked.   
  
“Finally get some sleep, lover boy?” Ziva asked, grumpily.    
  
Tony wagged his tail, “yup. Bright eyed and bushy tailed! Wanna see?” He dropped his chest to the ground, spreading his front feet and slapping the ground. “Come on!”    
  
Ziva rolled her eyes. “You’re such a pup.”    
  
Tony snorted, “Come on, Gerald won’t give you some lovin’?” Gerald backed up and shook his head. “I think he’s a little scared of you, Ziva.”    
  
Gibbs appeared out of nowhere and shoulder-checked Tony. “No, he’s scared of ME.” He kept going and Gerald dipped his head and pulled back his lips in submission. “I say who mates and who doesn’t.”   
  
Tony gaped. “Ooooh, Cold.”

Ziva huffed, “not that I'd mate with  _ him _ if Gibbs allowed it. Now, what's the plan, Bonehead?” She narrowed her eyes. Gibbs sat back and waited. It was Tony's show.

Tony grinned at her, letting her disdain roll off his back. “First things first, we head to the village. When we’re close, Ducky and I can get my friends. You three spread out and when the sun sets pick up patrols outside the fence. I’ll coordinate between the inside and outside. I’m assuming you wouldn’t be pleased hanging out in a human’s yard.”   
  
The thought of being fenced in made Gibbs shudder.   
  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Tony continued. “I’d like to find these sons of bitches on their turf, go on the offense, but unless we have a complete plan, I won’t leave the Vances unprotected. It’ll take us most of the day to get there, especially covering our tracks, and then in the morning I heard Leon say they’re heading east to visit Jackie’s family. They’re not taking me with them anyway, so we can get everyone together then?” He looked to Gibbs for approval.   
  
“Stay close, monitor outside your humans’ yard until morning.” Gibbs nodded. “Move out.”   
  
Tony easily settled into position next to Gibbs, just a few inches behind. Ziva was annoyed at being demoted, but she and Gerald flanked Ducky and followed obediently.   
  
*****  
  
The vet had declared Kate stable enough to come home, but she still hadn’t regained consciousness. There was a chance her brain had been too long without oxygenated blood, and she’d never wake up, but her body was fighting. Leon sat on the family room floor with her, stroking the slightly curly black fur. The vet had suggested euthanasia, but he had to give her a chance. A week. If she didn’t wake up by then, he’d have the vet come over and put her to sleep. But until then, he’d stay with her. Or have someone stay with her.   
  
“He didn’t come back last night, Leon. What if he ran into the mutts who did this?” Mike asked, sipping his ‘Irish’ coffee. Emily crawled into the room and the humans watched as she sniffed the awkwardly shaved and bandaged unconscious dog.   
  
“He’ll be back. I know it, Mike.” Emily slowly pulled herself onto the memory foam pad they’d purchased for Kate and slid her little body against her belly, poking her nose between Kate’s front paws until a big black leg was thrown over her shoulder.   
  
“Looks like she’s nothing like her parents.” Mike said, softly. Toby and Diane were pains in the asses, but little Emily was the sweetest pup he’d ever met. She definitely got the best of them.   
  
“Hmph.” Diane huffed at Mike’s words. “I can be sweet.”   
  
Toby barked in laughter from the other room. “Yeah, right. When you want something.”  
  
“Alright now,” Ellie said, standing in the center of the dining room. “Let’s think of ways we can help them, OK? Tom and Mike will be here today while Leon makes funeral arrangements. Tomorrow, Leon is taking the kids to visit Jackie’s family, and at least Mike will be staying with Kate. Tony and Kate usually did rounds 3 times a day. We can split those up. Toby, I’ll go with you first while Diane and Tim stay in the house, and then we’ll alternate. When Tony gets back, we’ll figure something else out.”   
  
The three dogs looked at her, slightly shocked at her confidence. She was the youngest, aside from Emily, only a bit bigger than Tim, and was more of a companion dog than guard or hunting. But she stood in front of the older dogs, sure that her plan was the best, and almost challenging them to come up with something better.   
  
“OK, Ellie.” Diane stood. “Come on Timmy, you get the front door, I got the back.” Tim stood and gave Diane a wide berth, but headed for the front door.   
  
“Good going Ellie.” Toby nodded at her. “Tony will be proud.”   
  
Ellie bounced a little, her blonde fur flapping with excitement. “I just wanna help. He’ll tell us what to do when he gets home.”   
  
*****  
  
It was about an hour before sunset when the familiar sounds and smells of the village met Tony’s senses. He bumped Gibbs slightly to get his attention before heading toward a thick clump of brush. Gibbs followed wordlessly, working in tandem with the dog, instead of feeling like he was taking orders. “OK, Team, let’s get ready to rumble!” Tony’s fake grin was met with three blank stares and one amused sigh. “Well, thanks for _some_ reaction, Duck. Anyway, I think this is a good spot to wait until sunset. Or thereabouts. Gibbs, you remember where our yard is, right?”   
  
Gibbs smirked with just half his mouth. “Of course. Not every day I let someone tackle me.”   
  
Tony scoffed. “I totally tackled you, you didn’t LET me do anything. Anyway, I’ll be outside on the deck, most likely, and if I see anything, I’ll call. In the morning, we’ll all meet as best we can.” When all the wolves nodded, Tony motioned toward the village and Ducky followed.   
  
“Tony, I must admit, it has been a rather significant amount of time since I have been in the presence of humans.” Ducky said, as the pair loped toward the home Tony had known for years.   
  
“You’ll be alright, Duck. They’re good people.”  
  
They spent the rest of the time in silence, Tony refusing to admit he was getting out of breath. Ducky’s long strides were worth almost two of his. _For an old guy, he keeps in shape,_ Tony thought. And finally, his fence came into view. “Let’s go to the back door. You up for shimmying under a fence?”   
  
Ducky practically arched an eyebrow.   
  
“Never mind. I’ll head in and get them to open the gate for you.”   
  
“Excellent idea. I’ll wait there.” Ducky headed for the side of the yard and lowered himself against the solid fence.

After a few moments, he heard a door slide open, and Tony was huffing and half-barking. “Jeez, alright, alright. Tony, I'm not coming out here to meet your wolf friend, am I?” Ducky stood and shook the snow and leaves from his fur, letting out a slight groan as he did so. “Shit, Tony, really?” The human stopped as his hand reached the gate and he heard the dog’s movements/

Ducky gave a deep sigh and threw on his 'human-appeasing’ attitude. He lifted up on his back legs and easily draped his front feet on top of the fence, giving his best impression of a dopey, friendly, innocent dog. He was rusty, but he figured he’d pulled it off when the short, dark-skinned man sighed in relief. “Hey, old man…”  _ Not THAT old, thank you _ , Ducky thought. “Tony found a friend, huh?”

Ducky barked in response. He never barked anymore, it felt odd. But the human opened the gate and let him walk past. “I gotta draw the line, though. Not inside. I'll bring a bed out, but until you've been checked over by the vet, I'm not taking chances.” Ducky understood. He’d be shocked if the human would have given him such liberties.

“Tony, I do not need a special bed. The ground under your deck is plenty sufficient.” Ducky said, when Leon went inside.

“Don’t knock it, Duck,” Tony said, “Leon isn’t the type to like letting dogs sleep outside…I have a funny feeling you’re gonna like this.”    
  
Fifteen minutes later, Leon came outside with a huge bed and an armful of other things. “I take it you’ll be sharing, so I brought the biggest bed.” He laid down a thick blanket that seemed to rustle oddly. Ducky tilted his head, watching intensely. “This’ll keep the bed from soaking up anything if I missed some wet spots on the porch.” Next, he laid down the bed, and draped a thick blanket over it. He pushed the whole arrangement toward the wall of the house and flipped open a box that held an outlet. After plugging something in, he turned to Tony and wagged a finger at him. “Tear it up, and you’re gonna go on boat duty. By yourself.” Tony knew he didn’t mean it, he was all bluff. Maybe. He hated guarding the boat. But it was winter, so the boat wasn’t afloat, so it had to be a bluff…    
  
“Don’t rip this,” he muttered to Ducky. Just in case.    
  
“What is it?” Ducky asked, nervously sniffing the contraption.    
  
“Heat.” Tony said. “You stay out here, get warm, and I’ll talk to the ‘children’ inside to get a sitrep. Call me if anything happens.”    
  
“You’re a lot alike, you know.” Ducky said, cautiously stepping onto the bed.    
  
“Who?” Tony cocked his head.    
  
“You and Jethro. You’re good for each other. Similar in the right ways, but your differences complement each other well. I do hope we won’t lose touch completely, even if you decide to stay here. He has grown rather fond of you. As have I.” Ducky laid on his side and felt the blanket beneath him start to heat up. “Oh my…this is…lovely. I had forgotten how comfortable humans like to make things. They are rather epicurean animals.”    
  
Tony snorted, seeing the elder dog draped over the thick foam bed in obvious bliss. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, I’ll be back.” He paused and glanced at the woods as the sun fell beneath the treeline. “And I’m pretty fond of you both too, Duck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, I intended to have this almost finished by now, but I got distracted with Muse starting another possibly epic fic if I do the 2017 big bang. Anyone want to beta? I've never had a beta, lol, or done a big bang. Lots of Tony whump, triggers, flashbacks, etc, plus fluff and smut. Real life issues, and serious discussions, not AU. I really want to do it justice. Thanks all! Now, back to the canines!


	13. Chapter 13

“Really, Gibbs? We’re taking orders from him? YOU’RE taking orders from him?” Ziva shook her head incredulously.    
  
Gibbs stared at her, unblinking, until her shoulders dropped and she tucked her tail. He didn’t need to give her more than a look. “We’re helping him. You chose to come. Now, the sun is setting, let’s spread out.” He nodded to Gerald, who loped off to the east. Before sending Ziva on her way, he leaned into her. “Can I trust you?” He half-snarled.    
  
“Yes, Gibbs.” She said, quietly. She still didn’t understand, but it wasn’t her call. She was loyal to him, no matter what his choices. He angled his head, and she headed west.    
  
*****   
  
“Tony! Oh my god, you’re back! Kate is here, look look look! She’s not awake, but Emily is staying with her, and I know sometimes the physical connection can really help healing, at least that’s what the vet said…” Tim’s neurotic stomping and yapping was stopped by a fierce look from Diane.    
  
“Y’know, Tim, I think I found someone who is bouncier than you, even.” Tony snorted. He wondered what kind of trouble Tim and Abby would get into, then quickly decided it probably would be better if he never found out. Their energy levels were pretty similar, and they were both pretty damn smart. Tim was just a lot more nervous about a lot of things. He really needed to work on that. “We have some friends to help. Ducky is on the back porch, he’s a dog who’s in the pack. Three pack members are in the woods now, and should be doing rounds outside the yard tonight. I’ll be switching off with Ducky on outside watch.”    
  
Ellie stepped up, “We kinda split up for rounds between the four of us already—Tim and Diane, Me and Toby.”    
  
Tony nodded, “good split, Ellie Belly. Everyone stick to that, rotate who’s on watch inside, two at a time, and the others get some rest. I doubt the mongrels will be coming tonight, but I won’t put it past them. Something is telling me to keep an eye out. Just doesn’t smell right. Once the humans are out of danger tomorrow, we’ll meet with the wolves and come up with a plan to find these sons of bitches and deal with them once and for all.”    
  
At the word ‘wolves,’ Tim and Ellie whimpered a bit. Toby rolled his eyes and growled. Diane grinned and stretched herself. Tony sighed, “OK, here’s the deal. Their Alpha is here. He’s a friend. He won’t eat you, or your sheep.” Tim flopped onto the ground in obvious relief. “And he’s not interested in Diane in the least.” It was Toby’s turn to grin and Diane snarled at him. “He’s here because I asked him for help and he can’t stand to see pups in danger. Canine or human. Once this is over, he’s gone. Now, get to your posts.” Toby and Ellie headed for the living room to catch some sleep, Diane and Tim each headed for a door, and Tony slipped out the back.    
  
Of course, Ducky was snoring, the electric blanket pulled over him slightly. Tony chuckled and settled on the cold deck next to him. He’d take first watch.    
  
Every once in a while, he’d hear some shuffling outside the fence, but a soft huff and growl told him who it was. Eventually, he woke Ducky and slipped inside to get the dogs to switch watch, then laid down by the door to the deck and caught a bit of shut eye.     
  
At some point, fairly close to sunup, Ducky poked his head in the unlocked dog door and nipped at his foot to wake him. “I’m not supposed to be in here, young man, but I do believe I shan’t make it much longer. I haven’t had to take watch for many seasons,” he yawned. “Care to join me?”    
  
Tony stood and stretched. “I’ll check on the dogs first, be out in a second, Duck.” He padded into the family room and sniffed at Kate. “C’mon Katie. We need you.” He licked her ears several times, until Emily rolled over and whined at being jostled. “Now who’s the couch potato, huh?” He asked, quietly. “come back, would ya?”    
  
Quietly, he motioned to Toby and Ellie that they could switch, then headed for the back door. Suddenly, glass was breaking. He heard snarling and heavy bodies being thrown around in the entry and cried out to Ducky. He didn’t know what he and the wolves would do, but he damn sure wasn’t waiting. As he barreled into the room, the lightest of the dogs was shoving his way through the broken window, another was running up the stairs, and a third was tussling with Diane and Toby. Ellie and Tim were snapping at the dog in the window, so Tony ran upstairs after the unknown dog.    
  
Thankfully, Leon had the wherewithal to lock everyone’s doors, and the dog was clawing at Jared’s door, throwing himself at it. “Oh, HELL no!” Tony lunged at him. The same dog he’d fought with before. One of the two who’d killed Jackie. He threw him against the wall, leaving a dent in the hall, but the dog bounced right back and threw himself at Tony. He heard the fighting get louder downstairs, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He needed to keep this sonofabitch away from his kids.    
  
Trent shoved his way inside, avoiding the snapping jaws of the small dogs. He could easily kill them both, he knew that, but he feigned cowardice. Fear was punishable, but not as much as treason. He backed himself into a corner and stayed there, keeping the fairly useless but tenacious little dogs out of the more dangerous fray. They wouldn’t even slow the others down.    
  
Ari pulled his lips back in a feral grin. He’d enjoy pulling the fur away from these dogs’ throats. He’d already killed one, and she had been beautiful, really, quite a loss, but these two were hideous. The male was small, with floppy ears and well-groomed flowing red fur that didn’t scream ‘vicious.’ The female was like some kind of red wolf coy-dog hybrid thing, all pointy and snarling. He’d go for her first, sure he could just bat the floppy duck hunter away like a fly.    
  
He underestimated Toby a bit, and was surprised when the dog latched on to the side of his neck by his ear, but he wasn’t afraid of tearing a little skin. He slammed the dog against the wall, grinning at the sound of air rushing from his lungs as he slid to the floor gasping. Orli came through the window then, aiming for Diane too, seeing her as the largest threat in the room, but she was knocked over by an even larger animal coming through the window.    
  
Gibbs saw the female heading right for Diane and he leapt. Maybe Diane was crazy, but he wasn’t going to just let her die. He landed on top of Orli and wrapped his jaws around her neck, twisting his body to bring her down. Unfortunately, she wasn’t as off-center as he thought, and she rallied quickly, throwing him off her and spinning around. The pair were almost evenly matched in this environment, with Gibbs unused to being so restricted by walls and falling lamps, and they lunged and rallied almost artfully.    
  
Until Gibbs was distracted by a victorious snarl and a scream of pain that ended much too quickly. Orli took advantage as he turned his head and saw Ari fling Diane’s lifeless body on top of Toby, just as he was regaining his breath. He went to lunge toward him, but suddenly felt Orli on top of him. She’d gotten a good mouthful of fur, but not much else, but she was hanging on, trying to wrestle him into a better position. Gibbs heard Ari behind him, and he knew the dog would lunge while his back was turned, until Gerald lunged at him. The dog heard the young wolf coming and turned his body just in time to block his attack. He was bleeding, but nothing was life threatening, and he lunged back, tearing a chunk out of Gerald’s shoulder and sending him sprawling across the floor, unable to get up.     
  
_ The female is well trained and strong _ , Gibbs thought,  _ but the male is certifiable. He won’t stop until he’s killed _ . Gibbs decided, right then and there, that the male wasn’t leaving this house alive, if he had anything to say about it. He finally was able to pin the female, but just as he was about to neutralize her, he heard the male snarl and lunge. His entire focus was on Gibbs, tunnel vision, but Ziva caught him unaware. She roared into the room, and her first lunge was timed just as Ari was inches away from Gibbs’s throat. She had the element of surprise, and the flexibility that allowed her to twist and attack and bring him down almost instantly.    
  
Gibbs twisted away, ready to help Ziva, but it quickly became obvious she didn’t need any help. “Stay with Gerald!” He yelled, as he saw the female run up the stairs. He chased her and got to the top of the stairs just as she threw herself against Tony and another male wrestling against a door. He heard screaming and a child’s cry behind the door and didn’t hesitate. Human or not, he wasn’t letting that child be hurt. Just as he joined the fight, the door gave way. He tumbled on top of the female and Tony handled the male, while the child stayed huddled on his bed.     
  
Orli kept lunging for the child, her eyes starting to get a wild kind of fear in them as her energy wore down. Gibbs knew that look and grinned through his snarl. Whenever he saw it in the eyes of his prey, he knew he would win. Suddenly, Tony slammed the male through a wooden end table by the boy’s window, and Gibbs glanced at the scene. The female took the advantage and bolted back down the stairs, running out of the house with her short tail flat to her behind.    
  
Tony reached down and clamped his jaws over the male’s throat until no more breath rattled through his teeth, just as the pair had taken down the bear, and then collapsed in pain. “The rest, Gibbs…My leg…I think it’s broken…get the rest, please…check on them…”   
  
Gibbs listened. He heard no more fighting from downstairs. “They’re gone, Tony. We got ‘em.”    
  
“Jared?!” Tony tried to get up, but fell with a yelp.    
  
“The boy?” Gibbs swung his head toward the bed. Tony nodded. Gibbs crawled to Jared, keeping his tail slowly wagging, and a whine in his chest, until he rested his head on the edge of the bed.    
  
“Is Tony OK? You saved him, right?” The young boy asked, reaching over to pet Gibbs’s head.    
  
Gibbs flinched. Petting. He doesn’t  _ DO _ petting.      
  
“You’re a really pretty doggie.”    
  
Gibbs refrained from gagging. He liked dogs, but he certainly WASN’T one. No thank you. He looked at Tony through the corner of his eye. Tony’s tail was wagging, and he had a big grin on his face.  _ This is NOT amusing _ , Gibbs tried to tell him with a squint of his eyes.    
  
“Can I keep him, Dad?”    
  
Gibbs froze as he heard the sound of an adult human in the room, and the click of a bullet being slid into a chamber. “Jared, back up VERY slowly.” Leon growled. Tony whined and started to crawl toward Gibbs, but the man grabbed his scruff. “Not this time, dog. He’s dangerous.”    
  
Gibbs slid off the bed and laid on the floor. If the human was going to shoot him, he didn’t want the kid to be traumatized even more.    
  
“NO! Dad!” Gibbs grunted when the boy landed on top of him. It took every bit of control he had not to grab him by the scruff ( _ do humans have scruffs? They don’t look like it… _ ) and toss him off. “He SAVED me! He saved Tony! That dog and the other one were gonna kill me like they killed Mommy!” Jared’s little arms wrapped around the thick fur of Gibb’s neck and he started sobbing.   
  
Gibbs just had to add to the guilt factor. He gave the child a small lick before laying his nose against the boy’s skin, listening to him sniffle and letting him squeeze tighter.    
  
“Jesus, Jared…Alright, FINE! Just get out of my house!” Leon yelled as he pulled his gun up and rested it against the corner. Gibbs looked to Tony, who nodded. He licked the boy again and stood, quickly heading out the door. He stopped when he saw Gerald and Ziva in the living room, Gerald unable to stand, Ziva guarding the huge light grey dog, and two more humans with rifles pointed at them. “Let ‘em go, Mike. Tom.” Leon said, from the top of the stairs.   
  
“They killed my Diane!” Mike bellowed.   
  
“Mike, we’ll check the security cameras, but I’m pretty sure it was one of them that did it, not the wolves. Jared was just hugging this one and he didn’t do a damn thing.” Gibbs slowly made his way to Ziva, putting himself between her and Mike’s rifle. “Let them go. We’ll take care of the black one until he can walk.”    
  
Tony whined from the top of the stairs and then fumbled down on 3 legs. “Ziva, Gibbs, go. Ducky and I will watch over Gerald. Nobody will hurt him here.” He hobbled over and nosed the two standing wolves toward the door. “I owe you. Both.” He dipped his head to Gibbs and rubbed his head against Ziva’s cheek. “We’ll bring him to the dens. I promise you.”    
  
Both wolves inhaled deeply, nosed Gerald’s neck gently, then ran out the open door.    
  
Toby sat by Diane’s body, licking her face and whining. “Son of a bitch…Pain in my ass…Beautiful…Stubborn...God, what about Emily…” He lowered himself next to her and laid his face on her bloody neck. “Who’m I gonna fight with?...Can’t sleep in the snow by myself…” He just kept mumbling to his murdered mate, and Leon sat next to him, stroking the soft fur.    
  
“I know, buddy. I know.” Tom and Mike stood together and just waited for the adrenaline to come down in the room before handling anything. The sun was coming up, today was a new day. What justice hadn’t already been served would be dealt swiftly in the coming hours, they were sure of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, in a real life situation, the humans would have been shooting a hell of a lot faster...but let's pretend they were too deeply asleep or something.
> 
> Also, y'all should do the NCIS secret Santa exchange. Minimum word count is only 2,000...that's not much, really! I'm glad I finally figured out how to find challenges lol


	14. Chapter 14

“Yes, Canis Lupus lupus. No, not a hybrid. Yes, grey wolf. No, I'm not kidding.” The vet was on the phone with the wildlife rehabilitation center. “The muscle was torn from the scapula, I had to reattach it, and he’ll take at least another 6 weeks before he’ll be fully ready to go back, do you have the space?”

Leon stood in the waiting room, listening to the conversation. He’d paid a pretty penny to get this guy walking again, and they had to find a placement for him before he woke up. Tony whined next to him, his casted leg bent at an angle to prevent him from walking on it. Leon rested his hand on his head and scratched behind his ear.

“OK, great. I can keep him under probably another 4 hours, will that be enough time?” The vet shot Leon a thumbs up sign and he sighed with relief. After arranging the details, the vet came back to the counter. “Ok, they have a truck coming to pick him up in about an hour or so. They’ll keep him until he’s fully healed, and then you said you wanted him released on your land?” Leon nodded. The vet smiled, “that is amazing, Mayor Vance. So many people see these beautiful animals as violent or nuisance predators and just want them killed or relocated. I'm so glad you did this for him. He’s a healthy young male, he’ll do well once he’s healed.”

Back at home, the police were taking the dogs’ bodies as evidence, including Diane. The schnauzers were microchipped and belonged to the developer who was trying to steal their homes for much less than market value. The one named Trent was to be evaluated as to whether he was a danger, before being euthanized or put up for adoption. With mayor Vance’s help, they were able to arrest Eli David on multiple charges of assault with a deadly weapon (the dogs’ pedigrees were traced to foreign military breeding programs, focused on strength and aggression, with training to match) and murder. They had witness accounts placing David’s vehicle on the other side of the park at the time of Jackie's attack, and one of Eli’s investors told them that he’d promised the land by 'whatever means necessary.’ They had physical evidence as well, but couldn't discuss most of it, as it was an open investigation. Leon only overheard them discussing emails to trainers, satellite images with notes, and testimony of one of the trainers.

Mike took Toby and Emily home, both dogs quiet and obviously mourning. “Look, guys,” he said, mostly to himself, as he got into the truck, “she was a pain in the ass, but she loved ya. She’d probably bite you for being so mopey. She was a stubborn bitch, and she went out fighting. Something she was good at."

A week ago, Toby would have made a snide comment about Mike calling Diane a bitch. Today, he just laid his head on the seat and whimpered.

Tom stayed with Kate and Tony and Ducky, now that the dog had been given a clean bill of health, aside from some gingivitis and fleas. He sent Ellie and Tim home to the sheep with a friend, and mostly stayed out of the dogs’ fur as Leon took the kids to see their grandparents.

Ducky stretched in front of the warm fire, his slightly damp fur drying quickly and slightly frizzing. “Tony, at first the idea of a bath was disconcerting, but it feels MARVELOUS right now.” Tony snorted. This was the condition of Ducky being allowed in the house--a flea dip.

“Yeah, you smell vaguely of coconuts, Duck.”

The senior dog groaned as he rolled ungracefully onto his back, wiggling on the shag rug beneath him, “there have been plenty of occasions where I have smelled of worse, my boy.”

Tony chuckled. “When you're done blow drying yourself, would you mind checking on Kate? This whole time she didn't wake up. Leon said he’d giving her a chance, and they've done this whole wet food through a tube thing, but I'm worried.”

Ducky immediately pulled his long legs beneath him and stood. “Of course. Although I'm not sure what I can do that hasn't been done by the good doctor already.” He strode into the family room where Kate was lying.

“Is she still here, Duck? I feel like she is, but that's just my gut.” Tony limped behind, still getting a handle on this 3-legged thing.

Ducky nosed the black dog, sniffing her all around, feeling her chest rise and fall and listening to her heart and breathing. As he had his face less than an inch away from hers, he heard a soft growl. “Getting a little personal, buddy…” came a scratchy voice.

Ducky backed up with a grin. “I think she’s going to be alright, my boy.”

Tony hopped up and almost fell on his face as Kate lifted her head with a groan. “Oooh, what the hell?” She rolled onto her belly, but dropped her head onto her paws. “Was I hit by a truck?”

Tony started laughing hysterically out of relief. “Nope, just a schnauzer”

Kate didn't remember the whole fight, and she was heartbroken when Tony had to tell her about Jackie, but she was glad it was over. “Sorry I slept through the best part,” she said, wishing she could have seen the wolf who killed her attacker.

That evening, the trio went to the back deck and howled in mourning. For Jackie and Diane. They heard two more voices join them in the distance, and their songs blended together on the wind.

Three days later, Tony pulled Ducky aside. “Duck, what should I do?”

Ducky lifted his head from the white fountain dog bowl, the freshly filtered water dribbling from his beard. “About what, my boy?”

“Gibbs.”

A look of guilt flashed through Ducky's eyes. “Ah, yes, our fearless leader. Or, rather, mine. Well, our  _ friend _ .” He scanned the house, “what you decide to do is your own choice, this is not something I can decide for you.”

Tony sighed and laid on the floor with an ungraceful thunk. “I know. I love them here. They're my family, and this is my home. But…”

“But Jethro could be your home too.”

Tony whined in frustration. “Kate is still weak, I can't leave them unprotected when you head back. And I know their summer grounds are too far away to just visit sometimes. That's not enough for me, anyway. I want to either go, or just forget."

Ducky didn't respond right away. The guilt was back, as he glanced at the fancy water fountain bowl, the memory foam bed, the shag carpet…”may I make a suggestion?”

*****

“Gibbs, you didn't even like her!” Ziva huffed.

“She didn't deserve to be killed, Ziva. She had a family. She fought with honor. We will mourn her.” Gibbs growled.

Ziva plopped down and joined him in their nightly howling. It felt odd with just the two of them, until suddenly a third voice joined in. Deeper and slightly hoarse from lack of practice, she knew immediately who it was. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she told her alpha.

“Not very discreet,” Gibbs said, nodding at the bright blue cast on Tony's leg. “Heard ya coming a mile away.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hey, I look good in blue!”

Gibbs smirked, “that you do, pretty boy.”

Tony would have blushed if he could. “Anyway, this is part of the reason we should talk. I'm stuck in it for another month at least. And Gerald is stuck for about the same time. They almost had to amputate. Luckily, our vet is really good, so he'll be back to normal, but it'll take some time.”

Gibbs nodded. They'd be ok if they were down just one member for a while. “And after you're healed?”

Tony took a deep breath. “I'd like to propose a compromise.” When Gibbs just raised an eyebrow, Tony continued. “If I come with you, I would like to try and visit around the new moon. And…” he inhaled deeply again, “Ducky has offered to stay with the Vances, as long as he can visit with you when I visit them.”

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed. He'd gain a mate, but lose a friend.

“Honestly, I think Ducky had wanted to stay even before we started talking about it. I don't know how much you know of his past…” Tony's voice petered off as he watched the alpha wrestle with his memories.

Ducky had been born to a wonderful mother and while most of his littermates were sold, he was allowed to stay with her. Their owners were wealthy, a retired human physician and veterinarian, and their lives revolved around the dogs. They were loved like children. Their hearts broke when Ducky's mother was found dead in her kennel of an apparent stroke, and Ducky was loved unconditionally. Soon, after one of their travels to help the less fortunate with medical needs, their plane crashed over the sea and Ducky was thrown into a horrid shelter by their children. They were only interested in whatever money they could get from the estate, and Ducky was quickly jaded with the human race. Blinded by grief, he leapt over the fence in his outdoor kennel and ran, living on his own for months before coming across Jethro. The pair lived in relative and supportive silence for a long time, both eventually learning about the others’ pasts, and healing together.

“Yeah, I know, Tony.”

Tony continued, “he wants to help Leon. How he helped you. Plus...he  _ really _ likes the memory foam bed.” He ended with a smirk.

One corner of Jethro's lip curled up in amusement, “of course he does.”

Tony hopped closer to Gibbs and nuzzled his neck, “he's not getting any younger, Gibbs. If nothing else, he deserves a break, don't you think? You know he hurts, right?” Gibbs pulled back and frowned, “the vet said he had some pretty bad arthritis. He told me after that even walking hurts sometimes, much less hunting, and sleeping outside isn't helping any. Leon can help him.”

Gibbs cursed his friend, “why wouldn't he say something?”

Tony huffed and leaned his shoulder against Gibbs, “and be seen as weak in a pack full of wolves? Hell no.”

He had a point. Jethro nodded, “if that's what is best for the both of you, then it's good for me.”

Tony draped his head over Gibbs's shoulder and closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Gibbs didn't move. “For what?”

“Being good. For helping us when you didn't have to. You put yourself at risk for someone else. For  _ humans _ . Like you said before, most wolves wouldn't do that.”

Gibbs twisted his head back to let his nose run behind Tony's ear, “I'm not most wolves, Tony.”

Tony chuckled lightly, “I'm figuring that out. But most dogs wouldn't do it either. You don't know how much it meant to me. After Jackie, I couldn't let them down again.”

Gibbs growled low in his chest, “you didn't let anyone down, you hear me? You saved those kids. A mother would give her life to save her pups, and you helped her save them.” Tony sighed and Gibbs turned himself to lick behind his ear. “You could never let anyone down. You care too much, Tony.” He nuzzled his neck and practically hummed in his throat. “Come into the den. Let me take care of you.”

Tony shook his head, “Gibbs, I can't. One front leg, remember? We’d fall on our faces…” he was just getting the hang of standing on 3 legs, there was no way he could support Gibbs’s weight too.

Gibbs smirked as he walked away. “So I’ll support you,” he threw over his shoulder.

Tony watched him walk away, tail slightly swaying with every step.  _ Wait...does he mean...holy shit… _ Tony hopped quickly behind, not caring how un-sexy it looked. The big Alpha was going to let him...no way…

In the den, Gibbs rolled onto the floor, letting Tony pin him on his back. Tony ran his nose along the soft fur of his chest, inhaling the musky smell of his undercoat. He would never get enough of this. The sensitive skin beneath this thick mat of warm fur, the fast panting that was coming from his lover’s chest as he ran his nose up and down his belly. His tongue brushed the slit of his sheath and Gibbs whined. Tony grinned as he repeated the action, rewarded as he felt Gibbs lengthen. He began to lick the newly exposed skin, but Gibbs growled. “Keep that up and you’ll be where you were last time.”

Tony snickered and moved back up to lick and nip at Gibbs's throat. “then roll over,” he growled.

Gibbs deftly rolled onto his stomach without knocking into Tony's single leg, and Tony couldn't hold back any longer. He was sure, after the newness subsided, they'd be able to draw this out, but instinct took over this time. He stepped back and pushed a leg beneath Gibbs's tail, then had to adjust his angle a few times, much to his frustration. But the gravelly whimper from his lover when he finally entered him more than made up for it. His thrusts were hard and fast, and quickly, he felt Gibbs's hips thrusting against the blanket of leaves beneath them. It didn't take long for Gibbs to grunt and growl as he spilled his release, and the sensation caused Tony's knot to swell with his own. He keened as he felt Gibbs's body tighten around him, and trap him inside.

Tony collapsed beside Gibbs, “damn…” then yelped when Gibbs squeezed him, “hey!”

Gibbs chuckled, “never done that before.”

Tony pushed himself up and smirked, “well, you took me first, so you're still alpha, don't worry about that.”

Gibbs just looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I'm not worried. So tell me about your past. Not like we can go anywhere.”

Tony sighed. He had about 20 minutes, give or take, so he told Gibbs all about how he was taken from his mother way too young, beaten by his first owner, then found the Vances after being sold several times. He loved them. “But I've never had a mate before.” He admitted.

Gibbs awkwardly licked his nose. “You're my second.” It was the first time they'd both acknowledged what they'd been dancing around since Gibbs’s first offer. Mating for fun was one thing, but they  _ were _ mates. “Wolves mate for life, Tony.” Gibbs said, quietly.

Tony felt himself sliding out of his lover...his mate...and he took the opportunity to shift and pull his body further up and look Gibbs in the eye. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...still feel weird writing animal smut, but I promised I'd try! Just for you jane_x80!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh no, my dear young lad, you are far too large for…” * **oof** !* Ducky grunted as the bumbling pup tumbled into him. “For the love of…go wrestle with someone your own size!” he snapped and trotted over to his personal gel-infused memory foam mattress.     
  
“Uncle Duck! You ARE my size!” the pup whined, tripping over his own oversized feet.   
  
Kate chuckled, “Ned, let the grumpy old man be. Tony’s coming down today, you can wrestle with him.”    
  
Things were going fairly smoothly. Finally. Eli’s court day was today, and Tony was coming down from the wolves’ summer hunting grounds to visit. He’d promised Kate and Ducky before he left the month before. Ducky listened anxiously from his perch for the sounds of his friend coming through the woods.

 

Trent was doing well with Mike, even if Toby refused to talk to him. He had been evaluated at a local training center and while they didn't trust him around children or sheep, Mike had agreed to adopt him on a trial basis. He seemed to prefer hunting larger game, like deer, which gave Toby a break and let him focus on the small birds. Even though he was larger and stronger than Toby, he deferred to the older male as alpha, if for no other reason than being involved in Diane's death.

 

Gerald was due to be released back to the wild later this week, after spending his 2 month convalescence at the wildlife rehabilitation center about 30 miles away. The center had acquired a young female during that time and he’d seemed quite taken with her. Mayor Vance agreed he’d let the center release both of them at the same time when she recovered from the injuries to her rear leg from an abandoned hunter’s trap.   
  
Leon watched out the back door and smiled as his big tan and white shepherd suddenly shimmied under the fence. He waited, as Tony ran to Kate, chuffing and play bowing. The pair tore off in a dead heat, racing around the yard and toppling over each other. Kate was back to the best she could be, which unfortunately wasn't 100%, but with medication for her kidneys and a change in diet, she lived life as normal as she would have before. Ducky had walked over to the gate and was nosing at the latch. Leon figured there was a wolf on the other side, so he sighed and went outside. Peeking over the edge, he saw the large grey alpha pacing slowly at the edge of the woods. Ducky pushed himself up and looked over the fence as well, and licked Leon’s face in reassurance. The wolf stopped pacing and raised his head and tail slightly at the sight of the gate opening. “Good luck, bud. Don’t be out too late,” Leon said, as the old dog galloped out across the field. He turned back when he heard a loud *thud* and whimper. Tony had pinned the huge pup to the deck, while Kate was lying back and watching. “Tony! Drop him!” he shouted.  
  
Tony growled slightly. “Kaaaaate…what the hell?”  
  
Kate chuckled, “Tony, listen to Leon. He’s allowed here.”   
  
Tony opened his jaws and looked at the drooling mess beneath him. “Explain yourself.”   
  
The pup scrabbled to his stomach and tucked his tail. “Uh…Mr. Leon brought me here a couple weeks ago…said he needed muscle…”   
  
Kate snorted in amusement, “eventually…maybe.”   
  
The pup shot her a look, “Hey, it’s baby fat!”   
  
Tony growled, but Kate sighed and nudged him with her nose. “Tony, come on. Ducky’s in no shape to really defend this place. He’s smart as hell, but he’s more of a watch dog than a guard dog. Leon needed someone he could train. Ned’s a blank slate.”   
  
The pup huffed. “I am not. I got trained.”   
  
“Housetraining doesn’t count, doofus.” Kate snarked. Tony frowned. He was being replaced. Kate continued, “Tony, you can’t blame him. You left. Now be nice to the poor pup, would ya?”   
  
Tony looked down at the ever hopeful eyes and lolling tongue of the young St. Bernard. Slowly, his drooping jowls curled up into a dopey grin. “Come on…Kate says you’re a really good wrestler!” When Tony didn’t immediately respond, the pup backed up, raised his butt in the air and started wagging his tail. “Come on!” He barked. “Let’s go old man!”  
  
Kate groaned. Tony grinned. “Oh, you better run, boy…”   
  
Leon smiled. He watched his new pup now wrestling with Tony, then glanced over at his senior dog sniffing and shoulder-bumping with the wolf. This was one of the oddest situations he could imagine, but it seemed to work. He stepped back into the yard and watched Tony more closely. The dog was slightly thinner, but not underweight, he seemed healthy, and he wasn’t limping or favoring his healed leg. Leon hated to lose such a well-trained and valuable member of his family, but he was glad to see he was doing well. And glad he was coming back to visit.   
  
What sounded like a herd of elephants told him the kids had noticed Tony in the yard. He opened the door before they got there, and the two shot out toward the dog, tumbling over him in their excitement. Leon just sat back and spun the toothpick between his teeth as Kate sat next to him. Things were going to be OK.   
  
*****   
  
“Jethro, my goodness, you look much healthier than I’ve seen you in quite some time!” Ducky grinned as he bumped into his friend.   
  
Gibbs laughed, “I’ll take that as a compliment, Duck.”  
  
Ducky rolled his eyes, “So, do tell, how are things with our good friends?”   
  
Gibbs led them to a patch of warm leaves and stretched out in the sun. “Good. Gail is getting awfully close to whelping. Poor Jimmy and Stan spend most of the night outside the den—she hardly lets them inside.”   
  
Ducky did a little math in his head, “wow, really close…less than a week, I’d wager, if her gestation with Jimmy is any indication.”  
  
Gibbs nodded. “I think so. And from her size, I’d guess at least 4 or 5 pups. They’ll have their paws full. Abby is having a blast playing nursemaid and bringing her food when Stan isn’t allowed.”  
  
“And how are things with your resident troublemakers?”  
  
Gibbs sighed. He didn’t have to ask who Ducky was talking about. “Ziva is coming around. Tony has the patience of a saint sometimes, and he has dealt with her harassment pretty well.”   
  
Ducky raised an eyebrow, “Jethro, why is HE dealing with it? Are you not the alpha?”   
  
Gibbs growled slightly, “He is too, Duck. He made it clear he’d handle his own battles. If it got to a point where she needed to go, then I’d back him, but otherwise, it’s on him. And it’s worked. They just bicker now, instead of her looking down her nose at him.”   
  
“Or up her nose, as the case may be…” Ducky added, chuckling. Tony was taller than all the wolves with the exception of Gibbs.   
  
“Jenny, on the other hand…” Gibbs growled, “I had to send her on her way. She went into heat and thought she could wriggle her way into my den while Tony was out hunting with Abby and Jimmy. I actually had to wrestle her out of the den.” He shook his head, “I’ll be damned if she didn’t keep fighting to get under me the whole time. Took me a while to tell Tony, though.”   
  
Ducky cocked his head to the side. “Why?”   
  
Gibbs sighed, “almost worked. We’d mated before…she knew things that would tempt me…and when they’re in heat…”   
  
“It’s harder to resist,” Ducky finished for him. “Jethro, there is no shame in a biological response.”   
  
Gibbs growled, “I almost betrayed my mate, Duck. Hell, most of me was ready and willing, before my brain finally took over. But eventually I told him. He said the same thing as you. Then Jenny tried to start a mutiny. Said two alpha males was unnatural. She tried to turn Ziva and Gail against me.”  
  
Ducky smirked, “Those ladies are loyal to you to the end, how did that go?”   
  
Gibbs chuffed in satisfaction. “They told me right away, and helped me run her out of the pack. Gail seems to genuinely like Tony now. He’s certainly charmed his way into her good graces. Sharing his choice of meals with the pregnant lady is probably a smart idea.” He paused to think before continuing. “We picked up a new male, Ron. He and Tony have tussled a few times, but nothing serious lately. Not since their first fight. He’s uppity, but he’ll learn. Ziva’s circling him like he’s prey.”   
  
“You wouldn’t let her mate with Gerald, but you’re letting her stalk a new pup?”  
  
“Well, he’s hardly a pup. Gerald would be overwhelmed with Ziva, long term. Ron is wily enough he should be able to handle her when he comes into his own and isn’t so obsessed with always being right.”   
  
Ducky nodded. “I heard Leon talking to the vet. Gerald was held a bit longer because he, too, has found someone he is quite fond of. The humans will be sending her out here with him sometime this week. They’ve taken to calling her Paula.”   
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes, “I’m gonna be swimming in pups, aren’t I?”   
  
“And you’ll love every minute,” Ducky snorted and poked his friend. “Speaking of pups, how is our lovely Abby?”   
  
“I’ve never met anyone who could catch so many squirrels, Duck. She’s having a blast out there with Tony and Jimmy. She’s already declared herself honorary babysitter once the pups are here, and everyone is starting to get sick of squirrel.”   
  
“And young Jimmy? You know how fond I am of him.”   
  
“Doing good. Still a little extra fond of Abby. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with that. If she was my pup, I’d be fine with it, but…” Gibbs shrugged, “I’m at a loss.”  
  
Ducky nodded in understanding. “She’s much too small to be in a situation where she could bear his pups, that could be fatal. There is an option, but I’m not sure how to convey it to the humans…” Gibbs gave him a questioning look. “She could be spayed. Then they could mate whenever they wanted, but she’d never have a heat. But again…there is a communication barrier.”   
  
Gibbs thought about it. “I’ll talk to them. I’m not sure how Jimmy would feel about never having pups, though. I don’t think he’s mature enough to make that kind of decision.”  
  
“Of course. Jethro, you’ve hardly mentioned yourself. How are you and Tony faring?”   
  
Gibbs felt his cheeks warm too quickly to come from the sun. “Good,” he huffed. When Ducky simply looked at him sideways, he rolled onto his back and let the sun warm his belly. “We’re good, Duck. Really.” His friend wouldn’t let him hide his response and stood next to him. “You’re blockin’ my sun.”  
  
“Jethro, look at me.” Gibbs turned his head so he could see the older dog. “I want to know. You’re not my alpha, you’re my friend. You don’t have to worry about your image with me.”   
  
Gibbs sighed and rolled back onto his side. “I mean it. I almost expected the fur to fly at some point, and he’d rush back home here, and I’d be alone again. Maybe part of me is still worried it’ll happen. But so far…hell, it feels right, Duck. Never felt right with Jenny or Diane. And working as a team? It fits. I never thought I could do it, y’know? Always figured I’d have to be king Alpha. But it’s been easier than I thought. We’re not perfect, we’ve had our tussles, sure, but we’ve worked ‘em out. And the mating?...Never been with another male before. It was weird, at first, I’ll be honest, but now?” Gibbs grinned and licked his lips, “now..”   
  
“Alright, I do believe I’m going to stop you before you delve too far into the details of your inner den activities.” Ducky shook and stepped back.   
  
“You wanted honesty, Duck.” Gibbs grinned.   
  
“Perhaps filtered honesty is best from now on, eh?”   
  
Gibbs stood, shook off the leaves, and walked with his friend for a while. “So, how’re you? How’s the fancy schmancy bed? And the dry crap food?”   
  
“Oh, my boy, the bed is heavenly. And I have been able to convince the humans that I shan’t partake in the dry food. I now get canned food, which is infinitely better. It doesn’t hold a candle to still-warm venison, but it will suffice.”   
  
With a concerned look, Gibbs stopped, “and the pain? Tony said you wouldn’t admit you were hurting. Are you OK?”   
  
“I assure you, the ‘fancy schmancy’ bed has definitely helped soothe my aching joints. As have the oils they mix with my food. And if I play my cards right, I even get a massage sometimes. Leon can be quite talented. I do have to act quite piteously, but the ends justify the means.” He was quiet for a while. “Jethro, I do miss you all, though. You especially. This rag tag dog pack has welcomed me and have become my friends, but you are my family. Had my health not warranted special treatment, I would choose to return to you. I want you to know that.”   
  
Gibbs nudged his head against Ducky’s throat, letting the taller dog drape himself over him. “I know, Duck. But you deserve to  retire in luxury. No more lean winters, aching joints, hard dirt floors. I’m glad you get that. And I’m glad you’re still visiting. I’m happy for ya, Duck.”   
  
“And I you, my boy.”

  
*****   
Eli couldn’t believe his ears. His plan had been foolproof. He didn’t hurt anyone, it was all his out of control dogs. He should have just had a fine to pay for owning vicious animals. A murder conviction? It wasn’t possible. Being sent 300 miles away to a maximum security prison? He couldn’t go to prison. He was a businessman! They were all criminals! He stood and punched his lawyer, screaming obscenities as the bailiff dragged him out in handcuffs.   
  
“Counselor, if this is your last ditch attempt at an insanity defense, it has been unsuccessful. Transfer will be completed today,” The judge declared with a bang of the gavel.    
  
Leon watched from the gallery, head held high, and a photo of Jackie in his lap. He hoped Eli David didn’t last long in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I might be writing short sequals as time allows, but I've got some other little fics to add to Old/New and maybe one or two for Dad's Gift... Then some end of year challenges for NCIS and law & order SVU. I've got my hands full! Can't wait to see everyone's NCIS secret Santa gifts!--sign up before Friday if you haven't yet!


End file.
